


Chrysalis

by Leydhawk



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Flogging, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Est. McGibbs BDSM relationship. Very explicit! Please heed individual chapter warnings. Lots of possible trigger subjects. Please pass on it if you need to, I won't be offended. Guest appearances by Tony, Vance, & Jimmy (so far). Leaving it as a WIP since I'll be exploring any other kink that takes my fancy here. I'm exploring the furthest edges on my comfort zone, so either come along for as much of the ride as you want or DON't READ if you're even moderately offendable. I can't give enough warnings, here. If you want my regular stuff, please just go back to ff.net. Flames on a story you chose to ignore warning for just make you look bad, not me. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N I wasn't sure if this was too extreme for this site. But since I saw the wonderful Emi-Lyn posted Their Slut 2, I decided to give it a shot here. I tend to take my cues from one of the most read McGibbs slash M-rated authors out there. (I hope you don't mind me riding your coat tails!) Chrysalis is already posted over on adult dash fanfiction dot org already, but I'm going to try this first chapter and see what response I get before I decide to post the rest of it. I am basically exploring every kink that I feel like, so I give chapter specific warnings at the beginning of each so you can determine if it's your thing or not. This is not for the faint-hearted. Please just pass if it's offensive to you!

Happily will start posting within a week, I think (that's my Red Shoes sequel). It's a doozy!

Chapter specific warning: Bondage, Suspension, 2 on 1, Gibbs/Tony/Tim, Anal sex, Oral sex, Butt plug, Aftercare.

Chapter One: Fingercuffs

Tim has been hanging suspended from the basement rafters for an indeterminate amount of time. Gibbs knows just how to tie him so there's no painful pressure points, just a sense of total, comforting surrender. Face down, his ankles secured to his upper thighs, Tim's knees are spread wide. Several times, Gibbs has used his fingers and then a vibrating dildo on him, and he would have begged to come if his mouth wasn't caged open. He can sense Gibbs moving near him, and he eagerly awaits what his beloved Dom will do next. He longs for Gibbs to take his own pleasure in Tim; mouth or ass, knowing that the older man hasn't come yet. He would beg for that, too, if he could.

The door at the top of the basement stairs opens and Tim twitches. He's shocked and fearful that someone else is going to see him this way, and he whines lowly. A reassuring hand caresses his head.

"Shh. It's Tony."

Tim sighs contentedly. It's just Tony. The SFA has joined them occasionally in the past, and Tim is comfortable with him.

"Gonna finger cuff you. He's gonna have your mouth while I take your ass."

A shiver courses through Tim as it registers that he's going to be taken mouth and ass simultaneously. He'd only confessed that fantasy to Gibbs last week, and hadn't expected it to be fulfilled so soon. He moans appreciatively. Gibbs likes to hear him.

"Can I take the mouthpiece off? I want those lips on me, too," Tony asks. He is practically falling over himself to get out of his clothes. Gibbs directed Tim to blow Tony a couple of times before, and he knows just how amazing this is going to feel, even with the firm admonishment from his boss that Tim's needs and desires came before anyone's, even Gibbs'.

"Sure. No words, Timmy," Gibbs says. Tim grunts his agreement and capitulation. Verbal, but without coherency is what Gibbs wants, and what Gibbs wants is what Tim wants.

The mouth restraint is released, and his mouth is filled with thick, hot meat before he can even wiggle his jaw. He eagerly begins tonguing and slurping on Tony's cock, although he remains completely sensitized to Gibbs moving up between his legs.

Tim screams, gurgling around the mouthful as Gibbs slams into him.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Tony cries. The reverberation of Tim's scream is a brand new sensation for him, and he has to stop gagging his Probie's perfect mouth for a long moment.

When Gibbs starts thrusting, Tony obediently does the same. He's been informed that Tim wants to be filled completely, so they set up a rhythm with both of them matching their instrokes.

Tears are pouring out of Tim's eyes. Gibbs is giving him his dark, secret fantasy. Tim feels loved so totally that he loses himself. Everything he is becomes based on giving. The shock of the double penetration as both his partners fill him over and over sends him beyond ecstasy, beyond rapture. He exists as nothing but pleasure and welcoming the others to theirs.

The total subservience of Tim surrendering touches Gibbs deeply. When Tony's dick isn't so far down Tim's throat that it's cutting off his air, Gibbs relishes the moaning and whining sounds his sub is making. Everything about his Timmy is beautiful and amazing. The man's heart could take the whole world into itself and nurture and satisfy it.

"Gibbs... Boss..." Tony pants. "I'm almost-christ!-almost there."

"Jesus, Tony, where's your stamina?" Gibbs snaps.

"Probie's just -ah- really fucking good at this! You know that!"

Gibbs caresses his sub's soft white ass as he continues to plunge into him. "Yeah. He's amazing." His voice is warm and kind.

Taking stock of his own capacity, Gibbs almost growls at Tony's inability to withstand Tim's mouth long enough to give Tim the endless double pounding he craves.

"If we can't synchronize, I want you to come and then get out of here."

"Yes, Boss," Tony said, not quite being able to make himself regret disappointing the other men. Not when he's about to come his brains out. He thrusts harder into Tim's throat, and shouts as he unloads.

Tim greedily takes every spurt from Tony and licks him as clean as he can with Gibbs jostling him as he continues to fuck him. When DiNozzo finally steps away, it is as if he ceases to exist for Tim. He doesn't hear the muttered "Thanks, Probie," or the sound of him dressing and leaving. Once his cock is out of Tim's mouth, Tim focuses completely on working his ass muscles to give Gibbs the best sensations he can. He's sad he couldn't divide his attention enough to do this while he was blowing Tony. Maybe he'll get a chance to practice again.

"Oh, fuck, Tim!" Gibbs snarls. His muscle control is amazing, and it almost feels like Tim is coming with the way he clenches and releases so fast it flutters on his shaft. Deciding that he wants to compare the feelings directly, Gibbs orders Tim to come.

Those words from Gibbs are precious. Sometimes Gibbs makes him wait through hours of play before he's allowed to climax. But they have been together as Dom and sub for long enough for Tim's body to simply react to the words. He screams and sobs as his thick come spouts from his cock onto the basement floor. His body shakes uncontrollably and he wails as Gibbs continues to pound him through it all.

The spasms inside Tim when he climaxes are definitely different from his consciously controlled stimulus. Both are mind-blowing and Gibbs lets himself go at Tim's screams, brutally ramming into him and grunting lowly as he fills his lover.

Gibbs recovers in a minute or so, unwilling to lean on Tim any longer. As it is, the younger man has been bound longer than he's ever been before.

Gibbs pulls out and smiles fondly as Tim whimpers at the loss. He rewards his sub for keeping himself wordless through it all by putting a plug into him, knowing how much Tim enjoys the sensation that Gibbs' semen is now locked inside him. Tim sighs contentedly and Gibbs pats him lightly in response.

Moving their adjustable table under Tim, Gibbs raises it so it's touching Tim's dangling cock, then up one more notch. Then he goes about untying his helpless lover, carefully unknotting and massaging until Tim is laying comfortably face down on the cushioned surface and Gibbs is simply running his hands all over Tim's beautiful body simply because it's his, and he wants to.

The last thing to come off is the eye mask, a padded turquoise satin affair that reminds Gibbs of Tim's pretty eyes. He unfastens the velcro strap and slides the soft cloth from under Tim's face, setting it aside next to the ropes. Gibbs bends and kisses Tim's forehead, stroking his thumb across it afterward, starting to bring Tim back from his subspace.

"Sweetheart... Love... Come back to me, baby... I wanna see those gorgeous eyes of yours..."

The last comment does it, as he knew it would. Tim is still in complete obedience mode, sensitive to every desire of Gibbs as if it is his own. His eyes blink open, and he smiles immediately at Gibbs.

Tim can't speak words yet, unless Gibbs orders him to, but his smile says everything Gibbs wants to know. Gibbs smiles in return, and Tim hums at the approval.

Eventually, Tim is made to sit up, then stand. They work his limbs, and Gibbs applies cream to the red marks on his pale skin. No matter how careful Gibbs is, Tim's skin is delicate and will show marks from the ropes for a day or more. Probably more this time, since he was in full suspension for a long time. Tim knows Gibbs needs more from him before they go back upstairs, and he forces himself out of the idyllic, joyful mindset he's spent the last few hours in.

"Thank you," Tim says softly, breaking the last of the silken threads of his submission by speaking without permission. Gibbs embraces him, kisses him gently on his swollen lips.

"Oh thank you, my beautiful, perfect boy," Gibbs replies. He leads the way upstairs and then up to bed. He'll allow Tim to wait until his morning shower before he makes him remove the plug.

~D/s~


	2. Tell Me True

A/N Chapter specific warning: S/M, D/s, Angst, Anal sex, Restraints, Flogging, Aftercare

Chapter Two: Tell Me True

The flogger is leaving bright red stripes across Tim's white back. It reminds Gibbs of candycanes and that it's only a month until Christmas. He'll have to make sure Tim's gift it ready by then.

Spread eagle, shackled hand and foot, Tim cries out with each stroke of the leather. The pain is minimal, more like heat, but the plug in his ass is large, and he involuntarily clenches on it with each hit, causing shocks of pleasure through his gut.

Moving around to the front, Gibbs lays into Tim's chest, occasionally striking the clips on Tim's small but sensitive nipples. When that happens, Tim's cries are different; actual pain, but still on the sexy level. Gibbs pushes Tim's boundaries, as he promised he would when they began exploring this side of their sexuality, but he does it gradually. Tim was terrified of the nipple clamps at first, but now he loves them, and of course he trusts Gibbs totally, finally understanding that Gibbs will never go too far, too fast.

When Tim's torso is rosy from his collarbones to his waist, Gibbs sets the flogger aside. He picks up the riding crop and runs it over the skin he's worked.

The crop leaves trails of stinging sensation as it's dragged across the tingling skin of Tim's abdomen. Tim's head tosses, and he wants to ask for more. But he hasn't been granted permission to say words, so he just arches into the feeling.

"Baby, I know you have another fantasy locked in that big brain of yours. I want you to tell me what you want," Gibbs tells him quietly. Tim's face colors, and Gibbs smiles at the reaction. Telling his dark desires is difficult for Tim, raised so repressed that he was punished if he had a wet dream or was even thought to have had impure ideas. But Gibbs is relentless, as Tim needs him to be, determined to free the younger man so he can be fully expressed in his sexuality. "I will get the words out of you, boy. I will tear them out if I have to. You know that."

Tim begins to shiver. He's terrified, but he trusts Gibbs to know what's best.

"Please," Tim begs softly.

"Please what, love? What is it you want?"

"Please don't make me tell," Tim whines. This is part of the process. He has to give voice to the repressed part of himself before they can put it aside. But that part doesn't want to let go of Tim, and Gibbs knows that it will have to be painfully excised. He draws the crop back and lands a blow across Tim's right butt cheek. Tim cries out but doesn't speak further.

Gibbs begins raining blows on Tim's ass, leaving angry marks, and Tim wails and twists in his restraints, struggling to avoid the painful strokes.

"Please!" The word escapes Tim, and Gibbs stops immediately, dropping the crop and putting both palms against Tim's angry red butt cheeks and squeezing. The heat and pressure on the tormented flesh makes Tim sob, but the touch of Gibbs' hands on him increases Tim's arousal and his cock jumps in response.

"Please what, boy? What do you want?"

Tim sobs. His shameful fantasy begins to rise to his own awareness, but the 'good boy' in him is appalled and clamps down on his words. He shakes his head in defeat. He can't say it.

"Say it." The order is accompanied by a hard squeeze to his ass, and that makes him writhe at the added pressure from within him of the large butt plug. He whimpers.

"Please stop... Please fuck me..." Tim begs, the repressed part of him trying to distract his Dom from this train of thought.

"Oh, baby... You know I'll fuck you so good if you just tell me your filthy little fantasy..."

Tim's head sags forward and he shakes his head minutely. Gibbs is surprised. He lets go of Tim's ass and moves around in front of him. The nipple clamps are adjustable, and he carefully tightens them until Tim squeals once and then stands quivering and panting.

But silent.

Gibbs shakes his head and picks up the crop. He begins on Tim's chest, and only pauses when Tim screams as he strikes his armpit. Several blows later, he hits the other one, and Tim shrieks louder. Tim's cock has drops of pre-come dripping onto the floor at his arousal, and the sight makes Gibbs want to give in and fuck his boy. But he hardens his resolve and redoubles his efforts.

Lessening his strikes to mere taps, Gibbs hits the clamps. Left, then right, then left tap-tap-tap, then right.

Tim howls. His nipples are like hot coals. It hurts! But it's so good! His hips start thrusting at the air, desperate for release.

Slap! Tim's armpit, full force.

"No!"

Slap! Same one, harder.

"Aaaahhh!"

Slap! The other armpit.

"Please!"

Slap! Slap! Slap!

"Aaaiiiiiaaahhh!"

Gibbs stops, breathing hard, and takes a tight hold on Tim's cock.

"Please! Yes! Please! Fuck me! Two at once! Fuck me hard! Spread me wide! Make me take it! Make me cry and beg and split me in two!" Tim confesses, sobbing, spit flying from his lips. Gibbs strokes his cock and releases the nipple clamps and gives the precious order.

"Yes, baby. Come for me!"

Tim's world explodes into whiteness as he shoots his load all over Gibbs' chest. The older man almost comes, too, but he holds back as Tim loses consciousness and hangs limply from his shackles.

When awareness returns to Tim, it's to the delicious feeling of Gibbs' hard cock inside him, fucking him slowly.

"Oh god, yes! Use me..." He mutters, the outburst admitting his dark desire giving him words again. Gibbs doesn't correct him, just thrusts harder, and Tim knows it's okay to talk. "Please, please, use my body... Come inside me... I'm yours... I need you..."

"Your greedy ass wants it, doesn't it? Can't get enough. You want two of me, you filthy boy! I love it. Gonna do it, love, gonna double fuck you... Gonna make you scream with two cocks buried in this sweet little fuck hole..." Gibbs growled promises miraculously resurrect Tim's erection. Gibbs feels him hardening and laughs. "God! I love you, boy! I love your dirty fantasies. Gonna find every single one and make you live them, baby."

"Yes! Anything you want! I'm yours, yours, yours..." Tim's words reduce to that, moaning, "yours," with every snap of Gibbs' hips. The fucking goes on and on, and eventually he even loses that word and just makes animal sounds; grunts and low cries as his ass his ridden and ridden.

Gibbs is holding back so that Tim will recover enough to come again, wanting -needing- to reward his sub. This fantasy he's revealed must be a deep one for him to take as much punishment as he did to root it out. When he feels Tim start to tremble, he knows he's getting close and so he pushes him further, using his forearm to keep pressure to thrust against, Gibbs takes a hold on Tim's cock again and lets the movement of fucking him bounce him into stroking while he slides his other hand down between them and carefully works two fingers into Tim's ass beside his cock. The added stretch makes Tim tense and moan and begin sobbing again, and makes the sheath on Gibbs tighter. The older man shakes as he humps hard, mashing his hand between his pelvis and Tim's butt, his wrist twisted at an odd angle, but loving the feeling so much he can't stop.

He pounds hard and shouts at Tim to come just as he tips over the edge. Tim's drawn out scream is hoarse and broken sounding, but the way his body ripples on Gibbs' fingers and dick is fantastic and the older man sees his vision start to gray out as he explodes and pumps his seed deep into his lover.

He beats back the darkness and hangs onto the limp Tim until he can finally stand unassisted.

Cleaning Tim up, Gibbs checks that the extra penetration hasn't caused any damage before he lovingly unshackles him and brings him out of subspace with kisses and murmurs of gratitude and love. They go to bed and sleep soundly together, and some part of Tim is just that little bit freer and more confident after his revelation.

~D/s~


	3. Be Prepared

A/N Chapter specific warning: Toys, Anal sex, Hand job, Oral sex

Chapter Three: Be Prepared

Gibbs pumps the bulb, the hiss of air inflating the plug inside Tim drowned out by the younger man's moan. Gibbs bumps the vibration a touch higher and smiles as his pale lover jumps and shakes.

They are in the bedroom. It isn't the space they usually play in; that's usually reserved for the basement. Their room, with the large bed, is normally for lovemaking. But this isn't exactly part of their kinky explorations, either. It's merely preparation for fulfilling Tim's next fantasy.

Gibbs knows that Tim's body isn't ready for double penetration. He needs to be stretched so he won't tear when they do it. So they shopped online for accessories to help, and now they're working on increasing Tim's tolerance. While not bound or blindfolded, Tim still has his arms up and he's holding the rail of the headboard. The simulation of restraint comforts Tim, allowing him to relax more as they try these new toys out.

Gibbs lays beside him, running his hands lovingly over Tim's chest, flicking and rubbing his nipples, and kissing his neck and jaw. He doesn't take Tim's mouth, unwilling to give up the amazing sounds the younger man is making, but he's careful to keep Tim aware that this is him loving him, not punishing him or trying to hurt him.

When Tim settles in at the new expansion, Gibbs pumps twice more. Tim whines a little in discomfort, and Gibbs shifts, cupping Tim's balls and rolling them, the pleasure distracting Tim. He relaxes again and his noises become appreciative. Gibbs hasn't told him not to speak, but Tim has dropped into subspace and probably won't say words unless Gibbs tells him to. It's alright, though. Gibbs pays minute attention to his lover's reactions and would never hurt him. He doesn't need Tim to tell him how he feels. Gibbs already knows.

The pressure inside his rectum just keeps increasing, and Tim starts to enjoy the sense of fullness it is giving him, even with the discomfort as Gibbs squeezes the bulb and goes beyond what Tim would ever be able to manage on his own. His lover takes perfect care of him, making him balance between pleasure and pain like he's on a tightrope.

Tim cries out at the next two pumps, but this is it: maximum inflation. Gibbs moves down and starts sucking Tim's weeping cock and immediately his pain and uncertainty are swamped by ecstatic warm, wet sensations, of suction and the rasp of a tongue.

It isn't long before his hips are bucking into the blowjob, and he pants when Gibbs slows down and begins to cry when he stops. Tim is focused on his desolation so he doesn't feel the plug deflate. He feels it when Gibbs withdraws it, and Tim finally opens his eyes and tries to find a way to plead with Gibbs to let him come.

Gibbs loves seeing his tightly controlled Timothy McGee totally enslaved to his body's desires. He smirks at Tim and holds up the next toy, reminding him that this evening has a purpose beyond getting off.

Tim sighs and smiles. His higher brain function returns enough so he understands and gives Gibbs a nod to go ahead.

The toy is bulbous and graduated. They've stretched inside him so that the spherical portions of the toy will be comfortable, but this one will stretch his rim. The first lump is only a little bigger than Gibbs is in diameter, and the neck after is about the same. The next one is a bigger jump than Gibbs would prefer, and he carefully pulls it out until the edges of Tim's anus are at the largest point of the first ball so he has that extra stretch before Gibbs starts pushing him with the next part. Even this much is an ache, and Tim whines a little and starts to shift his hips.

"Hold still," Gibbs orders, and Tim instantly obeys. "Sweetheart, tell me it's too much."

Tim's mind is reengaged enough still that he answers. "I trust you."

Gibbs' heart aches with love at that. Kissing Tim, he slides the toy to the neck and merely holds it in place so he can enjoy his lover's lips. Sighing inwardly with regret, because right now all he wants to do is make love to Tim, Gibbs draws back and returns his attention to his task.

The next bulbous section is nearly the size of a racquetball, and Gibbs is more tentative pushing toward envelopment. Tim frowns and starts his low whine again, so Gibbs begins stimulating his erogenous zones. Again, Tim's pert nipples are teased as the pressure becomes pain and Tim's breathing is hoarse pants.

"I'm gonna push it in, babe. I'll get past the widest spot and it will be better," Gibbs says. Tim gives a tight nod and Gibbs puts deed to words, disliking the cry of actual pain from the man. He decides that this is as far as they'll go today with this toy. He's going to switch it up and he knows Tim will like the next part more.

Gibbs keeps the toy inside Tim for several minutes while he licks his cock in a leisurely way, not wanting to edge him but just to keep him distracted from his discomfort. The way Tim's back starts to arch surprises Gibbs. He's asking for more of the toy with his body. Gibbs knows he doesn't want to try to get the last, tennis ball sized section into Tim, but he's willing to give Tim more stretching and he pushes until Tim shakes, then backs off to the narrower spot. He sucks the head of Tim's cock into his mouth as he pushes again, getting nearly halfway to the widest part. He holds it there and Tim is gasping and crying but not tapping out. God, he's so amazingly sexy like this! The purity of his faith in Gibbs is such a gift that the older man gets goosebumps. He relents with the toy, and slowly pulls it out, pausing at the wide spots. He tosses it onto the towel alongside the inflatable and turns back to inspect Tim to be sure there's no tearing. Tim's hole is an angry red and so used it's showing a bit of the pink interior, but Gibbs sees no trace of fissures or blood.

Relieved because this means he gets to fuck him, Gibbs picks up the last toy. It's a slim vibrating dildo with a t-handle base, and it glides into Tim without resistance. Switching it on, Gibbs grins as Tim twitches and moans. He can only imagine how the instrument feels in Tim's body. Until he adds lube to his cock and begins to slide in next to it.

"Yes! Oh! Yes!" Tim cries. He looks up in adoration as Gibbs shifts so he's leaning on one arm and begins slowly fucking him. The powerful vibrations in his aching hole were almost unwelcome until Gibbs added himself to the mix. Tim knows he's being stretched still, but the double sensations of Gibbs sliding in and out with the vibrator humming away have him completely uncaring of the purpose.

Gibbs knows he's not going to last long. The vibrations right against his cock are too much. He starts humping harder, and when he knows he's close, he orders Tim to jack himself and it's moments before Tim comes, sobbing. It takes Gibbs just a little longer, then he grunts loud as he shoots his load deep. Panting, he removes the vibrator and switches it off before he drops to the side. Tim sits up and pulls on him until he's next to him, then curls himself against his lover.

Gibbs snuggles him closer and drifts to sleep.

~D/s~


	4. A Little Help

A/N Chapter specific warning: D/s, Oral sex, Double penetration, Anal sex, Exhibitionism, Aftercare

Chapter Four: A Little Help

Tim is blindfolded with his turquoise eye mask, but he's not bound in any other way. He's kneeling on a pillow, waiting for Gibbs to return. Tonight is the night. A shiver rolls through him, but he doesn't move.

Gibbs used various toys and techniques to stretch Tim so that he'll manage his fantasy without damage. Just two nights ago, Gibbs fucked him while he was mounted on a full sized dildo. It felt amazing, but not quite enough to fulfill his desire for two men to take their pleasure in him.

There's sound from above. Tim expects to hear Tony's voice chattering away at Gibbs, but he doesn't. The voices are low and terse and Tim realizes that it's not going to be Tony. He struggles with himself not to rise and remove the mask and question Gibbs. He hasn't defied Gibbs since they first started, but his fear and shame are choking him and he's cringing down into a ball rather than kneeling upright as Gibbs ordered him.

The door at the top of the stairs opens. Tim mewls in terror, and tears are starting to soak the satin over his eyes.

"Wait here," Gibbs says quietly. He comes down the steps alone and stands before his terrified sub. "Tim." His voice is firm and Tim freezes. "Baby. You said you trust me. Did you lie to me?"

Tim curls toward Gibbs and puts his forehead on his shoes. "No," he whispers.

"So kneel."

Tim snaps back into his original position but he can't stop the unconscious quaking of his body.

"Timmy. You expected Tony, didn't you?"

Tim nods. Tears are leaking past the mask and dripping from his chin.

"Tony disappointed me. He couldn't last with you blowing him, so he's not the right man for this. I've asked someone else to help because we're going to help him and his sub, too."

Another whimper escapes Tim. A second Dom?!

"You already know both of them. Leon is here tonight, but Jimmy is too frightened to watch in person."

Tim stills. Leon Vance. The director of NCIS. That's who Gibbs wants him to fuck. Wait, Jimmy is gonna watch? Jimmy is Vance's sub?

Gibbs' hand caresses his head. "I know you care about helping others. We're going to fulfill your desire, and we're going to record it. Leon will show Jimmy how loving and good it can be to share. When Jimmy is ready; when you are ready, I want you to help Jimmy with his fantasies. I know you can do this. Are you ready to do this?"

Tim nods.

Gibbs moves away and Tim hears Vance come down the stairs. Leon. If the man is going to fuck him, Tim's going to think of him as Leon.

"Stand," Gibbs orders. Tim obeys. He's moved to one side and hears movement and setup happening. When things quiet, Tim's fears rise again and his trembling returns. He hears rustling and then quiet before him, then feels heat to his side.

"You're so beautiful, my boy, Leon has been hard since his first glance at you," Gibbs says. The praise soothes him, and Gibbs' calloused hands skimming over him soothes him more. His own cock twitches and starts to take an interest.

"Oh, that's nice," Leon says. Something passes between Gibbs and Vance.

"Go ahead," Gibbs says, and Tim cries out as his cock is engulfed in a warm mouth and it springs to full hardness. He's licked and sucked briefly, then released.

"Leon loves to feel a boy harden. Jimmy's been trained to go flaccid on command so he can enjoy that over and over," Gibbs tells Tim.

Already dropping deeper into subspace, Tim tilts his head and feels his face flush. He can't do that and he's questioning whether Gibbs wants him to try. He's ashamed he can't satisfy the desire of their guest.

Gibbs chuckles. "It's okay, baby. I like you hard and I have told Leon that you stay that way for me. You'll please him with your ass. He's looking forward to both of us fucking you, of splitting you open with our cocks deep inside you, filling you until you can taste us," he says, knowing the words will drive Tim wild. They do. Tim moans and sways slightly. He's shaking now in a whole different way, and Gibbs slides his hand down Tim's back and fingers his already slicked hole, using three fingers and spreading them. Tim cries out, wanting more, more.

"Oh yeah, he wants this," Leon murmurs. Tim is barely aware of the other man as Gibbs fucks him slowly with his fingers. When he withdraws, Tim feels him step behind him and bends at the waist at the vaguest encouragement. Gibbs' thick cock slides easily into him and pumps lazily while Tim moans and gasps.

"God, he's beautiful, Gibbs," Leon says. "So responsive. My gentle boy is going to love seeing this."

"You want to help Jimmy, don't you, Tim?" Gibbs asks.

Tim nods.

"Words. Tell Jimmy how good it is."

"Yes! Jimmy! It's wonderful, so good... So good..." Tim's voice is punctuated by Gibbs' thrusts. Tim's body is thrumming with electricity. He's close to satisfying something near to his heart, and he wants to beg, but Gibbs only said to tell Jimmy how good it is. He whines in need instead, knowing Gibbs understands his sounds.

Gibbs presses deep into him and stills. "You ready, Leon? Ready to give Tim what he wants? Show Jimmy how amazing it can be?"

"Hell yeah."

Gibbs pulls out and helps Tim arrange on top of where Vance is on his back on the mattress on the floor. Tim straddles him, and his body is shaking so hard that Gibbs has to stroke his hair to calm him slightly. While Gibbs' hands are on his head, Tim feels two more hands on his chest, sliding toward his nipples and he squeaks.

"They're sensitive," Gibbs informs Leon.

"Aw, they can't be more sensitive than Jimmy's. I can't even use clamps on him, just suction cups."

The fingers reach their destination and rub soft circles over the nubs as they harden. The skin of these fingertips is different from Gibbs'; softer. A man who doesn't use sandpaper incessantly. The variance is a visceral reminder to Tim that he's with someone other than his own Dom, and it sends a thrill through Tim that he doesn't expect.

Then Gibbs is spreading Tim's ass wide and pushing him down onto an unfamiliar cock and Tim starts to hyperventilate.

"Pinch 'em," Gibbs says, and pain shoots through Tim's body from his nipples, transforming into hot pleasure in the head of his cock, and suddenly he's resting on Leon's thighs, fully engulfing the man's erection. As Gibbs knew it would, the nipple play has short-circuited his panic and he clenches on the meat inside him, enjoying the penetration in spite of himself.

"Oh fuck!" Leon gasps. The muscle control Tim is displaying has him seeing stars. Gibbs gives another low chuckle, then pushes gently on Tim's back so he'll lean forward.

"Kiss him, sweetheart," Gibbs encourages, and so Tim does. It's strange to feel the mustache and Leon tastes like cinnamon, but Tim gives his best and is rewarded when he feels the blunt head of Gibbs beloved cock resting right at his entrance. He can't keep up the kiss, so he buries his face against Leon's neck, hoping this is acceptable. The soft hands stroking his sides seem to indicate that it is, and so Tim remains there, quivering, about to have his dream come true.

Gibbs works the head in, finding the heat of another throbbing cock much more titillating than the dildo had been. He looks down and watches raptly as his lover engulfs both of them. Watching Tim spread wide and taking it, hearing his long wail as he seats in fully and then leaning heavily on Tim's hips is glorious.

Tim is full. Full like never before. He's stuffed and his ring is stretched achingly tight on the hot members inside him. This is better than Gibbs and a dildo- this is Tim's fantasy come to life. He's never been so utterly and completely topped off before. When his breath runs out from his wail, he sucks air in noisily and keens again as he tries to get his muscles to do his bidding and dance along the hard lengths inside him. But they're unresponsive, and he starts to panic. What if he can't satisfy them? He wants them to enjoy this, to have raptures, but if he can't move-?

"Shh," Gibbs soothes. He rubs Tim's back, knowing exactly what his struggle is. "You're doing everything you're supposed to, baby. You're taking us. Now it's time to let us fuck you. Let us use your sweet hole, to split you open and come inside your greedy ass."

Tim melts at the words. Yes! Let them do anything they want! He'll take and take and they'll climax and his body will be the precious receptacle of their seed.

Gibbs begins to move. He's careful at first, making sure Tim can handle the movement when he's at maximum extension. But Tim's moans and cries are begging for more, to go harder, and he does.

Leon is just an accessory. He's along for the ride, but it feels incredible! His hips start bucking in counterpoint to Gibbs' thrusts, and Tim's cries get louder and he knows the younger man loves it. He wants Tim's response to be so positive, so ecstatic, that Jimmy will beg for the same experience. He slams up into the hot canal and Tim screams.

Vance is getting into it! He's ramming up into Tim while Gibbs pulls back between strokes, and Tim is writhing, loving it! Yes! This is Tim's fantasy, living, sweating, swearing men, using him, filling him, and Gibbs can practically feel the satisfaction radiating from his sub.

Strong hands are pulling him forward onto a long shaft and back onto a thick one, and Tim lets them roll him back and forth between them, soft curses and panting grunts taking Tim higher between his own mindless sounds. He's flying! He's so free! And Gibbs is there with him, guiding him; protecting him... His love is like a cloud around him, seeping from his pores into Gibbs'.

Tim is gone. He's out of his mind, in a new level of existence, and Gibbs wants to primal scream his joy! This is what he's been waiting for, Tim losing every shred of negative association with his body and sex. Gibbs knows there will be residue. They'll still have to work on clearing the rest of the cobwebs, but Tim has shone light and love into the dark places in his soul where disapproval and shame had created monsters. This is a turning point for Tim, and Gibbs roars like a lion as he rams into Tim.

Leon takes it as a sign and lets himself go, feeling the incredible clenching on his cock, letting his orgasm loom closer. He feels tears in his eyes as he senses what the moment means to Gibbs and Tim, and he aches for a time when he and Jimmy will experience it.

Gibbs gives Tim the order, and the younger man's voice goes higher and louder than ever as he lets out the most full-bodied scream Gibbs has ever witnessed from him. Gibbs hunches low, keeping himself as deep inside his lover as he can while Leon is also totally enveloped.

Tim's muscles tighten impossibly, milking both men as he sprays ropes of milky white come across Vance's dark chest. Both Gibbs's arms are wrapped tight around him and he weeps as he comes, pulsing into Tim and feeling the hard throb of Leon doing the same.

The moment lasts an eternity. Tim's neck is arched, stretching back so his head rests on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs' face is buried in the crook of Tim's neck and shoulder, tears dampening Tim's soft skin. Leon is staring up at the ceiling, his mind on his own lover, the moment bittersweet because Jimmy's across town, not here, not a part of this magical experience. He hopes, so much, that the recording of this has caught the transformation in Tim and it will awaken the desire in Jimmy to have the same epiphany.

Gibbs recovers first. He looks down at Leon, who catches the gaze and nods understanding. Lifting Tim and himself onto their knees, Gibbs gives Vance enough room to pull out, nearly groaning, then slide out from beneath them and off of the mattress. He pauses to watch Gibbs lovingly lower Tim down and curl them on their sides, still inside, still with his arms wrapped firmly around his boy.

Leon rubs the semen on his chest into his skin. He wants Jimmy to taste it when he gets home and shares the video.

Getting dressed, Vance quietly gathers the recording equipment and vanishes up the stairs.

When they're alone, Gibbs gently removes the eye mask and rubs Tim's eyes free of the salt crust of his tears. He cards his fingers through Tim's hair and Tim eventually begins to stir. He whimpers when Gibbs' soft cock slips from his tender hole, but takes advantage by rolling over and burrowing into Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs smiles and holds him as long as he wants. He knows they'll talk about this, and is hopeful for the changes he'll see in Tim now that the shackles of pain and shame are off of his mind and spirit.

He's hopeful for the change in both of them.

~D/s~


	5. Orders are Orders

Chapter specific warnings Plot, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Fingering

Chapter Five: Orders are Orders

Getting away from work without being on call for a whole two days was an incredible treat. Tim approached Vance and requested it with his face carefully neutral, but their eyes met and the kindness in Leon's big brown ones made Tim's lips twitch into a smile. He came out of the Director's office trying to suppress it, since the treat will be a surprise.

The team is finishing paperwork, and Tim takes a call from autopsy mid morning. Jimmy wants to go to lunch with him. Tim agrees, and suggests they get sandwiches to go and sit in the park. He knows what Jimmy wants to talk about.

They choose a bench in an out of the way section of the park, and Tim keeps himself alert for anyone within hearing range. They quietly eat their sandwiches, then Tim relaxes back with his legs out and sips his drink.

"Okay, Jimmy. Ask."

"I don't think I have any, um, questions. The-the video-" He blushes. "The video was pretty clear."

"...so?"

"I guess I just want to tell you... I'm really hurt, Tim. And really jealous."

"Hm. Hurt? Why?"

Jimmy fiddles with the wrapper from his sandwich. The usual brightness of his eternally optimistic spirit is clouded. Tim finds himself wanting to soothe him, to protect and care for him. But there's something about the sensation that's different from anything he's felt before. It's knowing that there's something Jimmy needs that isn't what he wants.

"Leon... He..."

"Fucked me? Is that the problem?"

Jimmy ducks his head. "I-I-I think he... Wants you..."

"Jimmy, he did it for you."

"What? To punish me? What did I do? He never said-"

Tim holds up a hand to command Jimmy to stop talking, and he instantly falls silent.

"He wants you to be free."

Jimmy jumps to his feet and stands there trembling. "Free?! He's releasing me? No!"

"Sit!" Tim orders. Jimmy obeys.

"Free from anything that holds you back. That's what Gibbs does for me. He gets deep into my head and shines light on my shame and pain so I can be free. That's what the other night was about."

Jimmy's crying, tears dripping from under his glasses, and Tim understands himself in a new way. This is why he and Jimmy are submissives. They can't get to their pain by themselves; they need a Dom to find it for them.

"Jimmy... I will be there for you."

Jimmy's eyes widen for a moment before the idea of Tim with him can reach his conscious mind. Then his repressed self supplies him with an interpretation that works for him. Tim is there to talk to, to support him.

"Thanks, Tim."

Tim smiles and ruffles his hair. He really hopes Leon will help him the way Gibbs has helped Tim.

On their drive home that night, Tim tries not to let Gibbs know that he's the one who arranged for their free weekend. He nearly head slaps himself for trying, though, when it becomes apparent that Gibbs knows. Of course.

"Did you have a plan for us, babe?" Gibbs asks as they bring the takeout food inside and settle at the table to eat dinner.

"I was hoping for some play time in the basement," Tim confesses. Gibbs nods and watches him. He suddenly stops eating and sets his utensils down.

"You get it. You understand."

Tim admits he talked to Jimmy and a lot of ideas clicked into place. Gibbs becomes wary.

"The best Doms were once subs," he says. Tim nods.

"I'm guessing... Mike Franks?" Tim says. He's thought it through, and while he can imagine Diane as a Dom, he can't see her as the kind like Gibbs and Vance; using the games to heal. And with Shannon, Gibbs didn't have an enormous wound that needed healing. Tim figures they were wonderfully warm and vanilla.

"You're so fucking smart. Why didn't you figure your own shit out?"

Tim hears the concern in Gibbs' voice, though he knows the older man is trying to hide it. He puts his hand on Gibbs' clenched fist.

"Sweetheart, I love you, and I will always need you. None of the things we've done have just been a means to an end. I will always be grateful to you for helping to free me from my past, but my future is still with you."

Gibbs' eyes snap and lock on his, and Tim lets himself fill with the emotions of adoration and promise, hoping his lover will see them in his gaze. Gibbs chuckles and shakes his head.

"Alright, then. Y'know, it's been a really long time since I subbed."

It's Tim's turn to stare.

"I'd submit to you, Tim. When you're ready."

"I..."

"You're not there yet, babe, but you will be. Just once helping with Jimmy might send you over the top."

"So, you'd be okay with me helping with Jimmy?"

"That was the plan with Leon all along."

Tim nodded. "I'm ready. But I still want to try playing, just us, like we have been, if that's okay,"

"Hell yeah. Any requests?"

Tim blushes. He has a fantasy he wants to share, wants Gibbs to create for him, but this is his first time confessing without Gibbs dragging it out of him. Equals. They're equals. Tim can tell Gibbs anything, and it's all okay.

"R-rape fantasy," he says hoarsely, stammering only a little. Gibbs grins. He loves letting himself go, releasing his aggression.

"That takes a lot of trust."

"There's no one I trust more."

Nodding, Gibbs begins eating again. Tim isn't, though, he's waiting. Watching.

"Tomorrow. I'll spend this evening getting things ready."

Tim sighs in relief and goes back to his food. But his stomach flutters at the thought of what's to come. Jesus, to be forced, to have a man just use him, without all the loving preparation he's used to... He has to rearrange himself in his pants as he stiffens.

Tim's glassy eyes are looking across the room, but Gibbs knows what he's seeing, what he's imagining. He smirks. This is gonna be fun.

"I don't want to go totally into subspace," Tim says finally, as they're washing up. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Don't get me wrong, giving up control to you completely and going deep is..." He shivered. "It's magnificent. I still want to do that in the future. But for this, well, it seems to me that the point is for me to feel...everything. The fear and excitement, the p-pain..."

Gibbs smiles. It looks like a predator showing his teeth. "Oh, yeah. There will be pain." Tim shudders and shifts again. He can feel his underwear getting a damp spot. Gibbs laughs aloud at his expression. "We're gonna need a yellow and a red safe word. And a visual of the same. You might end up gagged."

Tim steps away and sits down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. He unfastens his fly to give his erection room. "I may not be able to sleep tonight you've got me so horny," he confesses. Gibbs laughs again.

"Red safe word is still 'binary', but what do you want for yellow?"

"Half-life."

"Okay. And if you're unable to speak, I will put something in your hand. You need me to slow down or stop, you drop the item. Clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"So..." Tim smiles crookedly and glances significantly at his crotch. "You gonna let me have some relief here or do I have to wait until tomorrow?"

Gibbs cocks his head and considers. He loves how comfortable Tim is being with his sexual needs. "I don't know if I could be... Gentle. You're getting me in the mood to not be."

"Fuck, babe, you've got me wanting my fantasy tonight!"

Gibbs is tempted. Tim looks so ready to be bent over and fucked hard. But if he does it tonight he risks Tim being too sore for the base, animalistic, rough scenario he's concocting. He shakes his head. He wants to be able to make Tim scream tomorrow, so he'll have to take it easy tonight. The hopeful look on Tim's face falls and he pouts playfully.

"You're not usually so much on delaying gratification, my love. You must be planning something spectacular."

Gibbs just smiles and pulls Tim into the living room. He draws the drapes and settles Tim on the sofa, then drags the armchair over so it's directly across from him and sits down.

"We each do ourselves tonight. But we have to do whatever the other says to."

Tim's eyes light up. "Okay! Take your shirts off."

Gibbs chuckles and does as he's told. "Strip. All the way."

Tim rises and pulls his shirt off, tossing it on top of where Gibbs dropped his. Then he turns his back and peels his pants and underwear down slowly, bending over so his ass is presented to Gibbs, who groans theatrically.

"Such a tease," he says. Tim gives a saucy wink and then sits down fully nude onto the couch. Gibbs smiles. "God, you're beautiful, babe."

"Show me," Tim replies, nodding to Gibbs' clothing.

Without playfulness or fanfare, the older man stands, unfastens and lets his trousers fall. He steps out and kicks them aside, then sits back down, knees wide, his fat cock standing at attention. Tim grins.

"Oh, yeah. Fist it, babe. You look amazing."

Gibbs does as he's told and starts a leisurely rubbing of his palm up and down his erection.

"Now-"

"My turn." Gibbs interrupts. "You're gonna finger yourself. Suck on two fingers and get 'em real wet and slick."

Tim's breathing speeds up and he licks his lips before he sensuously draws his first two digits between them. His eyelids droop to half mast and he stares into his lover's intent gaze. It's amazingly arousing to watch Gibbs watch him.

Laying slumped down against the couch back, Tim moves his feet so his heels are up by his ass and he lets his knees sag further open. Cupping his balls and holding them to one side, he then withdraws his fingers from his mouth and immediately starts rubbing the saliva from the tips onto his pucker, dipping in slightly.

"Quit fucking teasing. Do it," Gibbs orders. Tim bites his lip and pushes both fingers into his ass, his back involuntarily arching. The groan from Gibbs only makes him hotter, and Tim starts working himself; stretching his opening, twisting his fingers, and hunching so he can shove them in further. "God, yes! Go for it, baby. And squeeze your balls, too, just a little, just until it's uncomfortable. Yeah..."

Tim is already writhing, wanting to come. His eyes have closed and he's whimpering. He's gorgeous and Gibbs wants to give in and go to him and lunge into him and fuck him hard. But the fantasy Tim asked for holds him back. He can't deny Tim the first scenario he's voluntarily requested, so he gasps his lover's name and Tim's amazing, lust glazed eyes meet his and see his need.

"Oh! Oh, Gibbs... Pinch your nipple... Pinch it hard, the way I know you like it. Let me hear you moan..."

Gibbs obeys and a moan rips from his lips as Tim's part and he cries out when his fingers rub his prostate. "Honey! Oh, Gibbs... Please! Please, can I beat off? God, I'm so hot. I want you so bad," Tim begs.

"No way. You're too sexy like this; needing it, needing release. If you get close, tug your balls; hard enough to slow you down."

Tim groans. He shoves his fingers in and rides them, fucking himself. "Oh! Oh, god..."

Gibbs is shaking. He wants to come. He wants Tim to come. But he draws it out, for both of them. Stroking his own cock, he thumbs the head and suppresses another groan. "Tim. Oh, Timmy... Fuck. You're so sexy, baby."

"Mmm. Gibbs. I wanna see you come, please..."

"What else, Timmy? What else do you want me to do?"

Tim swallows hard. "Show me how you like me to play with your balls, sweetheart," he gasps. "I wish I was over there sucking on them. I love tasting your nuts, rolling them around with my tongue."

Gibbs does as he says, fingering his sack, stroking his fingers like Tim does with his tongue.

"Yes! Baby, please, let me touch my cock. Let me come!"

"Oh yeah... Grab your cock. Hold the head in your fingers. Hold it tight, hon. Squeeze. Squeeze it, baby. Harder!"

"Aahh!" Tim cries out, closing his eyes. The stimulation is extreme, inside and right on his most sensitive part. "Gibbs! Please, I want you to come! Let me suck your cock and swallow your hot come! Let me make you howl!"

"You telling me to come?" Gibbs is stroking faster, anticipating the command.

"Yes! Come for me, Gibbs! Come all over your chest..."

"Ngh!" Gibbs lets the hot pulses spew across his own body and shudders in pleasure. As soon as he can open his eyes, still shaking with his final spurts, he shouts at Tim. "Come! Now, Tim!"

Tim lets go and he erupts into his palm, pressing hard on his prostate and whining in soft mewls as he spasms. "Oh! Mmph! Unn! Gibbs!"

They both slump back, panting and staring at each other. Gibbs has never loved Tim more, and Tim's eyes shine with the gratitude and love he feels for his partner.

After they clean up, Gibbs sends Tim upstairs to do whatever he wants until it's time to go to sleep. Then he gathers some cleaning supplies and goes down to the basement to make ready for tomorrow's adventure.

~D/s~


	6. Perfect Match

A/N Please skip this if it might trigger you! Chapter specific warning: Rape/Non-con/Dub-con fantasy, Restraints, Cock and ball torture, Forced Oral sex, Anal sex, Breath play, Humiliation, Aftercare

Chapter Six: Perfect Match

Tim gets up the next day to toast and eggs, and a mona lisa smile on Gibbs' face. He doesn't ask what will happen, or when, but just goes about his Saturday getting laundry done and running errands.

The door is ajar as he returns from the market, and he frowns as he drops his bag and makes his way inside, moving quietly and scanning the room. He sees one of their end tables on its side and a coffee cup broken as if it's fallen when the furniture was overturned and he's on alert as he continues through the house. He's pretty sure this is part of their game, but in case it isn't, he begins clearing each room.

He opens the basement door and peers down, checking for Gibbs, and he's suddenly shoved forward and pushed off balance, tumbling over the railing. For a sickening moment he's falling, then he's landing in the soft embrace of the mattress they keep down here. As he attempts to roll off of it to rise, he's knocked off balance again and finds his hands pulled tight behind him and zip tied together. He kicks out but his ankles are next, with his shoes and socks wrenched off, then he's quickly affixed to the post that holds up the end of the landing in front of the door. It's awkward, with his feet to one side, but he feels a hard metal sphere pressed into his hand and he understands in an instant that his fantasy is becoming reality, right now. He's reassured by the safety object Gibbs has given him, because the home invasion scenario could too easily have been real. But now he lets himself relax and get into it.

"What the hell! I'm a Federal Agent! Let me go!" Tim snaps. He cranes his neck to try to catch a glimpse of his 'attacker'. In the shadows of the space under the stairs, he can see a figure in black moving, but he doesn't have a visual on the signature silver hair and he frowns. "Damnit, what the hell is going on?!"

A blur of movement and Tim feels something cold and sharp against his neck. His eyes pop. Gibbs wouldn't use a real knife...would he? Tim stops struggling.

"Shut the fuck up and do as I say and you might get out of this alive," a low voice snarls. It doesn't even sound like Gibbs! Tim's breath quickens. He squeezes the metal ball in his hand to reassure himself that this is still part of the game, although his heart is beating wildly.

"What-"

Tim's slapped, hard. He clenches his jaw and glares.

There it is. That fire that Gibbs has been wanting to see. The bloom of the bright pink handprint on Tim's pale cheek highlights the blue-green sparks that are practically flying from his gorgeous eyes. Gibbs was hard the moment he started putting the restraints on Tim, but now he's got lava in his veins and his cock is like an attack dog straining against his black button-fly jeans. Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs grabs Tim's chin and forces him to look up at him, arching his neck where Gibbs is holding a dull piece of cold metal against his sensitive pulse point. He throws the 'knife' down behind Tim and crashes his mouth onto Tim's, unable to keep from plundering his lover's soft lips. Tim snaps at him, biting his tongue, and Gibbs' vision washes out red. He pulls back and backhands him.

"Don't you fucking try that shit! I'll beat you unconscious and then tear your ass to shreds! You're gonna take what I give you, or your balls will end up in a goddamn vise, you got that?!"

The enraged voice is distorted and still doesn't sound like Gibbs. Tim starts to tremble. He's caught glimpses of the dark rage inside his lover before, but he's never seen it surface in his presence. The black ski mask and black long sleeved shirt Gibbs is wearing are concealing, but now that he's spitting as he shouts in anger, Tim can see his eyes. They're terrifying and Tim gasps and nods. This is supposed to be a game, but the scenario is unleashing something in Gibbs that truly frightens Tim.

Being kissed again, his lips are smashed against his teeth, and bitten. A rapacious tongue plunders inside nearly choking him, and something in him comes to life. The specter of subspace beckons, with its passive warmth and incredible trust and pain tolerance, but Tim shakes it off. He's fully, consciously choosing to submit and experience Gibbs' darkness. Not to soothe and accept, but to embrace it and let go of the shame he still carries. He's hidden in subspace to be able to accept that he enjoys the pain, that he craves being used. But keeping his mind clear and his normal personality intact while reveling in the torment of how his lips sting, how his cheekbone aches, how the plastic of the zip ties is cutting into his wrists is so much more powerful. He meets the fury in Gibbs' eyes and bucks his hips slightly. More, he begs with his body.

Gibbs is exultant. Yes! Tim wants this! He tears his jeans open and pinches Tim's jaw painfully to force his mouth open, then he shoves his hot cock inside and starts fucking, hard. He puts both hands on Tim's head and uses the wet warmth purely for his own pleasure, ignoring how Tim automatically struggles as his throat is blocked, air cut off.

"Take it! Suck it, goddamnit!" Gibbs snarls. Tim's gagging with the assault, but he loves it. He wishes he could see his lover's face, see the base animal he's become, but he settles for the sounds of grunting and cussing, and the perfect feel of his throat closing up, spasming, trying to reject the pounding. His whole body is shaking with the intensity of the experience and he doesn't even realize that his vision is darkening. His nose is buried in rough pubic hair and Gibbs is humping his face so deeply that he can't breathe. Tears start overflowing from his eyes, joining the wetness on his chin from where he's drooling, unable to swallow, and the hard meat inside him just keeps thrusting, thrusting...

Gibbs doesn't realize at first that Tim has fainted. But the struggling has stopped, and he slowly withdraws from the slumped figure, releasing Tim's lolling head and trying to calm his heavy panting. The sensation, or lack thereof, on his dick is painful, and he wants, needs, more. Snicking his real knife open, he releases Tim from the post and hauls him over a bench. Cutting the ties that bind the unconscious man's ankles, he shoves his thighs apart and ruts his body against the denim-covered ass. Tim begins to stir.

His mouth and throat hurt, and he's hanging forward over something hard with a weight pressing against him from behind. He jerks upright and struggles only to have a slap against one ear set his head ringing.

"Hold still, bitch! Hold still or I'm gonna hurt you bad," comes the growl from behind him, with threatening pressure against his balls. He freezes. Oh my god, Gibbs choked him, fucking his mouth until he lost consciousness. Is he actually safe? Wait, he has a safe word. He can stop this. He could have dropped the metal ball that's still clutched tight in his fist. He's safe, and oh shit, does he want this! More, pushing his limits, making him scream... He's dizzy with the possibilities.

Gibbs wants him exposed and helpless. He cuts the collar of his shirt and then rips the fabric off of him. Oh, that beautiful skin! He roughly grabs his waist and grinds his hips firmly against his ass, watching the red marks his hands leave when he lets go. They fade too fast. Gibbs starts panting again. He wants to permanently mar this perfect back. He wants to whip him and cut him and scar him and make sure that he belongs to no one else and never will. He clutches the knife in his hand but a tiny voice of reason stops him. His eyes trace down over the curve of his ass and he nods. There's better things to do right now.

"Hold still..." He orders, and starts sawing at the waist of Tim's jeans. He cuts all the way down over and through his right pocket, down to his knee, then does the same through the left side. The denim falls away, hanging in shreds under him. Tim's wearing classic tightie whities, the cotton stretched over his firm butt cheeks. Gibbs throws his knife so it sticks into the post Tim was tied to and grabs the white fabric in one hand. He bunches it and pulls, straight up toward the ceiling, tightening it across Tim's cock and balls, the legs cutting into his thighs. He goes until Tim whimpers.

Tim's undershorts are squishing his junk. He thought Gibbs would cut those away, too, but he heard the thunk of the knife above his head and back by the stairs. The hot weight of the other man presses into his back as he bends over him, tightening the compressive grip on his groin until Tim moans in pain and his eyes tear.

"I will do anything I want to you. If I want to crush you right now, I will. There is nothing you can do about it. You got that? I'm gonna hurt you, and I'm gonna use you, and I'm gonna rape you, but if you're really good, I won't kill you. Got that?"

Tim nods. He's trembling. The aggression in the usually familiar voice is terrifying. He had no idea that his lover could sound this way. As his Dom, he can be cold and stern, but the love and care he shows when they play that way always make Tim feel safe. Right now, his psysiological response is exactly the same as when he was kidnapped by a homophobic serial killer years ago. The tension on his underwear eases abruptly and he sighs in relief. Then they're ripped away, leaving the waistband intact and the fabric in pieces. He tenses up again immediately, feeling exposed now, as if the thin cotton was any protection at all.

Gibbs' excitement is mounting. Tim's freaking out, trembling, his ass cheeks clenching tight together. Gibbs wants to just shove his cock into him and hear him scream, but he has other plans. He's got time, and tools, and the anticipation will make the actual violation even more intense. He turns back to his work table and snags his hammer. He waves it in front of Tim, who squeaks. His ass clenches even tighter. Gibbs slaps his right cheek hard enough that Tim gives a small shriek and his skin goes almost purple in the shape of Gibbs' hand.

The image is mesmerizing. The urge to keep going, to spank and spank until Tim won't sit still for a week is almost overpowering. He's getting into this to the danger point. But it's so fucking hot he can't bear to stop.

Holding onto a thread of sanity, he grabs the lube and coats the wooden handle of the hammer. He cleaned and checked over everything he thought he might use last night meticulously, so he's not concerned about anything but seeing what he can do to make Tim squeal.

Something's spreading his ass apart, no matter how much he tries to stop it. The image of the hammer with its polished, smooth handle is glowing in his mind's eye, and another painful slap causes him to flinch and loosen momentarily, and then there's a blunt object at his entrance and it's pressing inexorably inside.

He panics.

"No!" Tim hollers. He's twisting, crawling, trying to scramble away. He doesn't think of the metal ball in his hand or his safe words; he's in survival mode and his instincts are screaming 'run!'

Tim's short hair is grabbed and he's bowed back by it, feeling like it's about to come away from his skull, scalp and all. He kicks and writhes feebly, but he's pinned; pegged by the hammer up his ass and the painful grip on his hair.

"No-no-please-no..." He whimpers. The hammer shifts and presses hard on his prostate and he screams, his body responding to the pleasure, the extremes of adrenaline and endorphins. The hold on his hair relents abruptly and he collapses back onto the bench. The hammer starts driving relentlessly into him and he starts crying. It actually feels good. And that's wrong and right and he's feeling completely lost. He starts to fade, to relax and slip into subspace. Then the tool is pulled out of him and he just lays there.

Shit. Gibbs shakes his head. He's not sure if it was the fear and panic or the humiliating pleasure that did it, but Tim's dropping, fast. Anger rises in him, but his rational mind tells him that beating Tim or fucking him now would just send him into blissful acceptance, and that's not what they wanted or agreed to. He glances around and grabs his bottle of water and the remnants of Tim's shirt, dousing it and then wrapping it over Tim's face. Tim twitches and when he inhales and gets water and little air, he jerks up and twists his head, trying to get away from the suffocating fabric. Gibbs holds it there another 15 seconds or so, then yanks it away. Tim coughs and sputters. He slaps Tim's ass several times until Tim's wriggling, then leans close.

"I'm not done with you yet, you little bitch. You don't get to run away and hide in your happy little sub persona."

Tim grinds his teeth together. He can do this. He asked for it and he is going to see it through. In fact...

"Fuck you!" He snaps, and Gibbs recoils in surprise. His eyes narrow and he goes back for more tools. They've used nipple clamps before, but only on Tim's hard little nips. The clamps Gibbs has for his woodworking are much larger and more powerful. In an instant he decides.

Turning back to his victim, Gibbs hauls Tim to his knees then shoves him down face up with his ass at the edge of the mattress. He strips the remnants of Tim's clothes from him, then gathers his supplies.

When Gibbs approaches with various sizes and styles of clamps and vices, Tim starts to shift up the mattress away from him.

"Don't you fucking move!"

Tim is frozen. Gibbs begins applying the tools and Tim's astonished that he can stand it. His balls are squeezed, nipples tormented, and even his hard, weeping cock is contained. Shivers chase through him: he's enjoying this so much, though he's ashamed of the way he moans and whines. It's just so twisted to be turned on like this!

Tim's face is scarlet. Gibbs knows exactly what he's struggling with and leaves him to it alone. Turning back to his workbench, Gibbs grabs a handful of rasps and chisels with rounded handles. With Tim still pinched and squeezed and confined, Gibbs starts putting the tools into his ass. Two slightly bulbous handles go first, then a third, cylindrical one. They're stretching him a little, and he starts to cry.

"No... No, please," Tim begs.

"You love it, bitch. You love being stuffed full. I'm gonna put so many objects into you, then you'll beg me for just one more..."

Tim shakes his head in denial. He doesn't want to admit how good this is.

Gibbs carefully puts two more tools in Tim's ass, widening his hole, and Tim sobs.

"Oh fuck! More," he gasps. Gibbs grins and instead of complying, he shifts them around inside Tim, twisting them so the handles rub and move, always vigilant not to let anything but the handles inside. Tim cries out ecstatically. Part of Gibbs notes that they need to get anal beads to play with sometimes, although this is so amazingly hot 'sharing' his woodworking stuff with Tim this way that he expects he's going to be fighting arousal to use any of these tools for months. "Ah! Yes! More!"

Gibbs complies until Tim's out of his mind sobbing and wailing, then starts getting really turned on knowing that he's going to fuck this stretched hole very soon.

The pain starts to ease, layer by layer, with spikes of heightened moments when each clamp and vise is released. He moans and rides the waves of sensation, weeping weakly when the tools are all removed. He lays still, breath heaving, his muscles all melted limp except for his raging hard-on. Through the toughest D/s scene, he's never felt so many different storms of emotion. He drifts in contemplation and nearly dozes off.

Gibbs sets his jaw and stares down at Tim. He's not going to be any fun at all like this. He's got to bring him around, get that fight back, for the grand finale. He hustles upstairs and returns in moments with a bucket half full of ice water. With a twisted smile, he splashes it onto Tim from his groin up.

"Aaiii!" Tim yelps, spluttering and glaring. Now that is sexy! The fire is back in those beautiful eyes and Gibbs laughs darkly at him.

"That's it, bitch. I want you wide awake while I shove this fat cock up in you. You ready for it? Ready for me to take what I want?"

Tim frowns and bites his lip. He's honestly not sure if he could stand to be fucked after what's been done to him. He aches in ways he never expected. He's unconsciously shaking his head 'no'. Gibbs' grin becomes feral.

"Not your choice. You don't get to say no. I'm gonna take your ass as hard as I want while you cry, you fucking whiny little baby."

Tim scowls. He hates being taunted like this. He has always been underestimated, and has had to prove himself day in and day out. "Do whatever you want, asshole. I can take it," he sneers.

Oh yeah! Gibbs loves the spark, the stubbornness. That incredible strength Tim has is at the heart of his love for him, and to have him displaying it right now is just perfect. Gibbs starts stroking his cock and staring hungrily, licking his lips like he's ready to devour Tim.

"You man enough? Think you can break me? Think again," Tim spits. Gibbs' eyes narrow. His hand slows and releases his erection. It stands out, the head an angry, throbbing red, veins prominent. He sneers and reaches for another object. It's a leather belt, and he puts it around Tim's neck and hauls him to his feet.

When the belt is pulled taut, it restricts Tim's air and his heart stutters. Being choked is terrifying to him, even though he did fine asphyxiating on Gibbs' dick earlier. This is different. He tries to pull away, shaking his head and actually considers using his yellow safe word. But the challenge, the dark smirk in Gibbs' eyes stiffens his spine and his erection, and he raises his head in defiance.

Oh he is ready for this! The brown leather against Tim's white throat is powerfully alluring, and Gibbs nods and hauls on the end in his fist, making Tim stumble as he follows across the basement. Pushing Tim face down on his workbench, Gibbs kicks his feet apart and stands between his spread thighs.

"It's not even rape when you're panting for it like a bitch in heat," Gibbs snarls, then plunges into Tim, getting a surprised shout and then a cry of pain.

There was lube, at some point. Otherwise, Tim knows his ass would be tearing at this unceremonious intrusion, but there's not enough to make it in any way comfortable. His stretched and abused skin clings to the large member as it's withdrawn and then shoved hard back inside. It hurts! Tim starts to struggle. He can't take this! It's too much.

"No, wait, I-"

The belt tightens, cutting his air to a tiny trickle, and Gibbs starts fucking in earnest. The metal ball in his hand is his only protection, now, but his hands are so numb from so long being restrained and laid on, he's not sure if he can control them enough to release.

Tim's fighting him. He's struggling, impaled again and again brutally, and the twisting and kicking is making his ass tighten and flex as well. Gibbs shoves in again and again, the fantasy scenario becoming reality as his lust and pleasure rises higher and higher at the choked whimpers Tim's making.

"Yes! You're my bitch! You're gonna take it! Your cunt is so hot! Gonna ride you for hours! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gibbs roars. The friction on his cock from too little lube makes it feel like he's surrounded by sandpaper. He's going to be raw and sore, but he doesn't care at all.

The struggles are weakening, and Gibbs releases the belt hurriedly. He doesn't want Tim to pass out, but to keep fighting him. He grabs Tim's hips and keeps slamming into him.

Air! Blessed breaths of cool basement air rush into Tim's screaming lungs and the relief is immense. Then the stabbing pain in his ass returns to his attention and he wails.

"No, please! Hurts!" He begs. Safe words are again forgotten. He just wants the relentless pounding to stop!

"You're mine, bitch! Take it! Take my fat cock!" Gibbs orders, grunting like an animal. "Mine!"

"No! Ow! Ngh! Oh... God! No! Fuck!" Tim's dick is drooling in complete contrast with the agony his ass is in. He's astonished when he feels his body beginning the climb to orgasm. "No!" He screams his denial that this humiliation has him more turned on than anything ever has.

"Ha! You love it! Love my cock tearing your ass! You're gonna come, you slut! You're gonna come from me raping your ass after I used you like a worthless whore!" Gibbs is mindlessly spewing hurtful things, degrading Tim in ways he would never have done before. But his body is quivering with pleasure, and Gibbs can see he's blushing in humiliation and that's even hotter. He shifts his hands up to Tim's shoulders and hunches over his back, humping madly, ramming into him. "Yes! My bitch! My slut! My whore! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

The change in Gibbs position has him shoving hard against Tim's aching prostate, wringing even more shameful pleasure from him. He's sobbing wildly now, writhing with ecstasy. Gibbs' words are like gasoline on the fire, and this is what he's craved for his entire adult life; to be totally used, roughly taken, to have his body brutally overcome by someone stronger, crueler.

A long, full-voiced scream accompanies Tim's climax, and the sucking, clutching of his ass as he pumps wads of come all over tears the orgasm from Gibbs as well. Blackness encroaches Gibbs' vision as he pounds once, twice, three times more into the now nearly dry cavern of Tim's body and floods him with semen. The new slick wetness makes him automatically thrust again, but he's agonizingly sensitive and groans as his hips stutter again and again without his conscious volition. Tim cries out feebly with each new thrust. It's horrible and wonderful all at once and his brain is completely short-circuiting with all the contrasting sensations.

With a final long, hoarse moan, Gibbs pulls out and rips the ski mask off and forces himself to grab the scissors and cut the ties on Tim's wrists before they stumble and fall heavily onto the wet mattress and lay entangled, panting, gasping, and whimpering as they cling to each other.

It's a long time before Tim's mind re-engages. He's just floating in the bliss and denial he's feeling. When he starts thinking, his immediate reaction is horror and shriveling shame, but then he feels the soft kisses Gibbs is placing on his lips and face and registers the words he's murmuring.

"You're so beautiful, Timmy. I love you so much. Thank you for this. Ohmygod, you're amazing my love. Just perfect. No one has ever given me such a gift as this. Love you so much..."

Tim shudders, tears springing to his eyes. "Those-those things you said..."

"Oh, baby, I meant it. I meant that I adore how much you can take, how much you wanted this. And that you're mine, only mine, to love and trust and use and play with... Oh, honey, you give me so much. I only hope I didn't disappoint you at all..."

And that confession, that admission of uncertainty and weakness is the most precious, beautiful thing Gibbs has ever said to him. He's completely open and vulnerable to Tim now, and while Tim knows he could tear the man apart with a word, he revels in the trust he's been handed that he never would.

"I... I love you, Gibbs. I thought you... I thought you wanted to degrade me, but you were just... Claiming every possible aspect of me. All the darkness, the twisted desires... You love me anyway-"

"Love you because of them, too, sweetheart. People think you're white as driven snow, and the fact you trust me to know the truth, that you have the same needs I do... I love you more than ever, Tim."

The rest of their day is tender and intimate. They apply ointments to one another and share private smiles and gentle kisses. Tim has never felt more adored and cared for. It's like aftercare, stretched over hours and hours. But mutual. Gibbs' heart is so full he feels tears prick his eyes multiple times throughout the day, when the light catches Tim's eyes, or he turns and finds him smiling shyly at him. It's a perfect day.

~D/s~


	7. Friendly Assistance

A/N Chapter specific warning: Glory holes, Oral sex, Voyeurism, Orgasm denial, D/s, Group sex, Anal sex

Chapter Seven: Friendly Assistance

After lunch on Sunday, Tim is sore but still interested, and Gibbs waves him off. He's not touching Tim's ass until he's healed more. Then they both get texts from Leon.

"You sure you're okay with it?" Tim asks.

"You two are both so pretty, I'll enjoy the show."

Tim blushes but has to agree that Jimmy is very pretty. He wonders as they drive to Jimmy's tiny house what exactly is going to happen. He finds himself torn between wanting Jimmy to blow him and wanting to fuck the slender man's ass. His hipbones would be great hand holds...

But Jimmy's fantasy is much more impersonal. He heard of glory holes and confessed a fascination. Tim pragmatically recognizes that it's probably a way for Jimmy to feel safe while still getting to experience sex with "strangers".

So Leon leads them to a closet door with a hole freshly drilled and sanded and he simply gestures. Gibbs smiles and indicates Tim should go first. Tim hesitates, realizing that both of the other men will be watching him. Gibbs clears his throat and gives a look. Tim unzips and pulls his cock out. Even though he's not thrilled that they'll be watching him, that look has him half hard and he feeds his dick into the hole.

In moments, Tim no longer cares that Gibbs and Leon are watching. Jimmy's lips are dancing all around the head and then his tongue is trying to burrow into his slit and suddenly he's being sucked, hard, then back to the head and then there's teeth, just barely, and Tim is plastered to the door. He wants more more more!

Gibbs watches in fascination at Tim's arousal. Leon smirks like a proud papa as Tim starts whining in low pants as he humps the door. Gibbs steps closer and pulls Tim's trousers and undershorts down, then grabs his ass and squeezes. He bites the nape of Tim's neck, then moves to his ear.

"Do. Not. Come."

Tim groans like he's been kicked. Jimmy is amazing, and Tim is almost there already. He tries to focus on something else, but Gibbs is pressed against him full length now, and he's breathing on his neck, and Tim can feel his erection pushing against his ass.

Minutes pass and Tim whimpers and wriggles in Gibbs' strong grasp. Everything Jimmy is doing feels so good! He's alternating deep throating and teasing the head, and Tim's not sure he can stand another minute. When Gibbs' hand slides down and starts fingering his nuts, Tim nearly screams. He's on a razor's edge, and then Gibbs growls the order and Tim does scream, spurting into Jimmy's throat.

On the other side of the door, Jimmy moans and swallows it all. Then the spent cock is withdrawn and he pouts. He wants more! He's so hard, but Master said he has to wait to come, so he waits impatiently for the next one.

Here it is! It's thicker and has an angry red helmet head on it, and when he licks at it, the drop of pre-come in the hole is so bitter Jimmy's not sure he can swallow a load of it without gagging. His Master watches his diet and his come has a distinct taste that Jimmy adores. He knows with part of his mind that the man he's just finished off was Tim; the come tasted like Master's chest did last week, plus he heard Tim's voice as he cried out. Now he is pretty sure this is Gibbs, and he throbs with the thought. The hyper-masculine powerhouse that drives MCRT is a beautiful specimen of a man, and if Jimmy can satisfy him, it means something. He goes to work, pulling out all the stops, using every technique Master has taught him.

Gibbs feels like the mouth on the other side of the door could suck his toenails out his dick. He grunts in spite of himself, and looks to the side to see Tim watching hungrily. He had no idea that Tim had a voyeurism kink, but he does now, and he intends to use it. Interesting that he's a voyeur but not an exhibitionist.

"C'mere," Gibbs orders. Tim obeys. "Help him get me off."

Tim shudders. His spent cock is already stirring. He stands behind Gibbs and slips his hands under his polo and undershirt to play with his nipples. Gibbs' body twitches when Tim pinches them, and then Tim moves his hand down to play with his loose balls. He grows bold and presses on Gibbs' perineum, eliciting a strangled moan. Tim's breath hitches and he feels a rush when he switches hands, returning his right to Gibbs' nipple and puts his left down the back of Gibbs' jeans. He parts his cheeks and starts rubbing across his pucker. Gibbs pushes out against the questing fingertip and Tim presses in and cries out as Gibbs' hole clenches tight on him and flutters as he comes. Tim's almost weeping with the experience, and he lovingly steadies his lover as the older man steps away from the hole. Tim tucks him gingerly back into his pants and fastens them, then the two hold each other and snuggle in a tight hug.

Jimmy fought down his gagging at the wickedly bitter taste of Gibbs' come, and gasps in excitement when a dark colored erection pops through the hole. Yes! He knows his Master's perfect, long cock! He's being rewarded for making both the others come. He goes to work doing everything he knows Master loves best.

Tim and Gibbs turn to watch the intimate moment with Leon moaning and humping the door. Tim's hard, and lazily thrusts against Gibbs' hip. Gibbs cups his ass and encourages him to grind harder. Softly panting against Gibbs' neck, Tim does, undulating his body and shamelessly rutting.

Vance holds off for several minutes, letting Jimmy really enjoy this. He knows how desperately horny his boy is; he hasn't let him come all weekend. He wants him at the edge of madness so he'll agree to what Leon wants; to see Tim fuck him until he comes. Jimmy's so shy, so unsure, that Vance still isn't positive this will work, but they're at a break point, and Jimmy has to be pushed now, or he'll end up backsliding and going back to meek vanilla maybe for the rest of his life. Leon wants more for his boy than that. He knows that if Jimmy can master the terror inside him from an incident as a child, that he'll be stronger and healthier mentally no matter what happens to him from here on out. Visualizing a proud, tall Jimmy Palmer at his side through years of love and life, Vance comes with a strangled gasp.

Tim drops to his knees and bows his head, raising his hand like a schoolboy.

"What is it?" Gibbs asks. "Speak."

"May I pleasure Jimmy in whatever way his Master desires?"

"You may."

Vance hears it. He knows Jimmy hears it at the sudden silence from the heaving breaths he's been listening to on the other side of the door. Leon snaps his fingers and points to the floor in front of the hole. Tim scrambles to kneel there.

"Put your dick through the hole, boy," Vance orders. His Dom voice is deep and so commanding that Tim shivers. A beautiful pink cock pokes through. "You are not to climax until I say," Leon states. "Do it, Tim. Suck my baby boy's dick and make him beg."

Tim does.

Jimmy is pressed fully against the door, his naked body rubbing on the wood, stimulating his hard nipples against it, feeling his balls straining against the edge of the hole, trying to get through, to get in on the amazing tongue action Tim's using.

Jimmy isn't long enough to deep throat, but Tim takes him until his mouth is against the hole and feels him brush the back of his throat. He sucks hard and loves the mewling, gibbering sounds Jimmy's making. Tim does everything that Gibbs enjoys, then tries out some of the things he felt Jimmy do to him.

Jimmy's in bliss. He's crying out and doesn't realize when his voice starts forming words and begging.

"Master! Master, please! Please! Aahh! Oh please, please, please..."

Leon taps Tim twice on the shoulder and Tim immediately releases, although his heart breaks at the scream of denial and the noisy sobs from the other side of the door. Vance gestures him back and opens the door. Jimmy immediately grovels, putting his forehead on his Master's stockinged feet, begging piteously.

Vance snaps his fingers and walks to the living room. There's a deep, oversized armchair, and he sits down and spreads his legs.

"Place a pillow for Tim to kneel on, then sit down with your back to me," he orders. Jimmy's shaking and mindlessly obeys. Once he's seated between his Master's legs, his ass right on the edge of the cushion, Leon whispers to him. "The only way you're ever going to come again is if it's with Tim fucking you. I'm right here. You're safe. I want to see him slide that curved dick of his inside your hole and fuck you until you come. Are you ready for it?"

"No! Please, Master! Let me come... Let me come..." Jimmy's blinded by his tears and his terror.

"You can come when Tim fucks you."

"Please, please Master will you fuck me? Please?"

"I will fuck you after Tim comes inside that beautiful ass of yours, after you come, baby. I want this. I want to hold you while Tim fucks you and I want to see you come. I want your jis all over your chest when I lay you down in bed and fuck you. Gonna fill you up so full of come, baby boy. Gonna mix my come with his inside your ass..." Vance murmurs to his boy, and his honeyed words break him.

"Yes! Please! Tim, please fuck me! Fuck my little hole and fill me with your come so Master doesn't even need lube... Please, fuck me. Fuck me!" Jimmy lifts his knees, spreading himself wide, offering. Vance holds his thighs for him, and the contrast of his dark fingers on Jimmy's almost translucent skin is exquisite.

Tim is wild with desire. Gibbs took some lube and has been standing behind him, slickly stroking Tim's cock while Vance convinced Jimmy.

"Do it, Tim. Fuck my boy," Leon commands, and Tim drops onto the pillow and lines up. Jimmy moans and nods and Tim slowly drives forward. God! It's hot! And tight like nothing Tim has ever felt.

"Tell him, Timmy, tell him how good it feels," Gibbs orders from behind Tim. He's watching this and he's desperately trying to commit the sight to memory. It's incredible, seeing Tim's cock slide into Jimmy's ass.

"Oh god, Jimmy! You're so tight! It's just... Oh!" Tim starts thrusting, and the friction is even better. "Yes! Jimmy! Thank you! God, you're so good!"

"Do it. Fuck him hard," Leon says. And Tim does, setting up a punishing rhythm. Vance adjusts his hold on his boy and pushes his hips against the small of Jimmy's back so he arches. And that's what he needed. Jimmy screams as Tim's cock starts dragging heavily across his prostate. Vance smiles, a feral, wild grin, and Tim is shaking and moaning at the way Jimmy's ass is clenching, sucking him.

Gibbs' jaw drops. This is the hottest thing he's ever watched and not participated in. Tim's sweating, his golden brown hair changing to dark brown as it plasters against his skull. Beads of perspiration are trailing down his back, and Gibbs locks his knees to keep standing.

His Master is whispering filthy things in Jimmy's ear as he holds him just right for Tim to fuck. There's a freight train of an orgasm tightening Jimmy's belly, making him ache deliciously. He rarely is able to come without his cock being touched, but he knows he's going to. Master wants it, wants to watch him come with Tim's cock in his ass, and he's close, so close!

Jimmy starts keening, and when Leon shouts the order to come, both boys climax like they've never done before. Tim feels like he's being electrocuted, like his brain is dribbling out his cock where Jimmy's ass cunt is greedily slurping, twitching, devouring him.

"MASTER!" Jimmy shrieks, thin spurts of semen shooting his own face, painting his chest as his body erupts like a volcano. He collapses in a dead faint, and Tim falls backward, his over sensitive cock sliding free. Gibbs catches him.

After a minute or so, Gibbs encourages his spent lover to get up. He helps Tim dress, and they leave the other couple to finish their evening together.

Tim's semi-conscious in the car; floating in an endorphin haze, and Gibbs holds his hand as he drives, unusually talkative.

"That was so beautiful, babe. Just amazing. Watching you like that was fucking white hot. I can't wait until we get a chance for you to fuck me, sweetheart. I want to make you come like that. I want to feel your spunk fill my ass..." Gibbs is mumbling, and when his words finally register in Tim's clouded mind, he moans.

"Ohmygod, Gibbs," Tim responds. "Yes, I want that. I want you like that. I want to spill inside you and know you're mine."

Gibbs smiles and squeezes his hand. "Been yours for a long time, Tim. Gonna be yours for the rest of my life."

Tim clutches Gibbs' hand to his chest, brings it to his mouth and kisses it. "Oh, sweetheart. I love you so much."

The smile Gibbs gives is blinding and Tim's eyes fill with tears of pure joy.

~D/s~


	8. Equal Footing

A/N Chapter specific warning: D/s, Nipple torture, Rimming, Anal sex, Toys, Spanking, Aftercare, Fingering, Oral sex

Chapter Eight: Equal Footing

Ten days of cases brings the team to Christmas, which they are finally off rotation for. Gibbs is eager to give Tim the gift he got him, anticipating the response he expects to receive in return.

It's Christmas Eve and they are sitting on the couch staring at the fire. Tim hung two stockings on the mantle, and got some evergreen garland and draped it there as well, but that's all the ornamentation the house has.

"Can we exchange gifts tonight, hon? I can't wait to show you what I got you," Tim says. Gibbs turns with a smile.

"I was thinking the same thing."

They each go get the boxes of supplies they bought, and hand them to the other as soon as they sit down.

"You first," Tim says. Gibbs cocks an eyebrow but opens his present anyway. On top is a padded, sapphire blue satin eye mask, identical to Tim's turquoise one save for the color. Grinning, Gibbs digs deeper and laughs aloud at the dark blue leather wrist and ankle restraints with their polished silver buckles. They're beautifully crafted, with a layer of padding on the insides, and each has a tooled stamp with TM on them. When Gibbs gets to wear these, he will indeed be property of Timothy McGee.

"Perfect," Gibbs says softly. Tim blushes and kisses him. Gibbs nods to the box in Tim's lap.

Tim opens it and gasps. A black leather paddle, nipple clamps, and a set of three different sizes of butt plugs are nestled in the paper within. Tim withdraws the paddle and examines it, adoring already the smooth, buttery covering, the way the braided leather on the handle feels like it gives enough grip to keep it firm in hand but smooth enough to be held tightly while it's used for a long time. He licks his lips and sniffs it, loving the smell. He's enraptured by it and he gives his other palm an experimental slap. Oh, that will sting! And with a full-armed swing, it could practically lift Gibbs off his feet. If he's not restrained, which he will be.

Gibbs begins chuckling as he watches Tim examine the paddle. Always his favorite tool for receiving a spanking, he'd never used one on Tim, and when Tim turns to him speculatively, he nods.

"Yes, we can both use it. But me first. I want you do to everything you can with it before you get to feel what it's like yourself."

Tim shudders and attacks him. The toys tumble to the floor as Tim climbs into Gibbs and pushes him back along the length of the couch. He ruts against the other man, who groans at the evidence of how turned on Tim is.

Kissing Gibbs aggressively, Tim moves on to biting down his neck and rubbing his nipples through Gibbs' shirts.

"Fuck!" Tim growls. "I want you right now, but I need to plan it out before we use this stuff."

Gibbs decides in an instant and takes over. He doesn't even have to flip them, he just shifts a little and lets his passionate masculinity rise. He controls the kisses now, and Tim melts into them.

"Uh-uh. Tonight, you're gonna put that little plug in me and I'm gonna fuck you senseless. Tomorrow we'll get our very Merry Christmas."

They roll together off of the couch. Tim snags the smallest plug and they hold hands as they hurry upstairs to their bedroom.

Penetrating Gibbs, first with a slick finger, and then with the little plug is wildly erotic for Tim. He's gasping and on the edge of coming just from the trust Gibbs is giving him.

For Gibbs it's poignant. He had a normal, beautiful vanilla love life with Shannon. After she was gone, he was so broken it took Mike Franks' Domination to even achieve an erection, and it took months of trying before he could bear to be penetrated. When they finally consummated their relationship, Gibbs had come blindingly hard, but he'd wept bitterly afterwards and only the tender loving aftercare from Mike had helped him through the deep sense of betrayal and shame he'd felt by allowing himself to climax with someone other than his wife. Their sexual relationship had continued for almost a year, until they'd agreed that they had gotten everything they could from it and they returned to being friends.

With Tim, it is such a blessed mix of emotions and associations. The physical feel of Tim's sensitive finger delicately entering him is familiar but so much more tender than anything Mike ever did. And the emotional connection is as deep as it was with Shannon, but different in that he is a different person now. When Tim kisses him and seats the plug inside his body, his analysis ceases and he gives himself over to the joy and pleasure of being with the man he loves.

Making love to Tim with the toy shifting with each stroke is mind-blowing. Tim watches the ecstasy on his lover's face and is overwhelmed with thrill of knowing he is the only person who has ever been with Gibbs like this. He gasps out his love over and over again until the words desert him and all that's left is ecstasy as he comes and comes and comes. Gibbs jack-hammers for the last minute or so, the thrusts causing him to clench and the plug to press just right, and then he's coming and it's so powerful he's barely conscious as the last few pulses make him shiver as he lays limply on top of Tim.

Tim removes the plug and cleans them up while Gibbs is still in his post-orgasmic stupor. Then he snuggles close and Gibbs burrows into his chest and they both silently witness the few tears that escape from Gibbs' eyes before they fall asleep.

In the morning, they make breakfast together and enjoy a leisurely time drinking coffee and fielding Merry Christmas emails and phone calls. They have a light lunch and Tim finally asks the question that might put off the scene they're both looking forward to.

"Are you sore from last night, hon?"

Gibbs shakes his head. "I'm fine. Might wanna use the medium plug-"

Tim gives him a flat look and he stops talking.

"Good. If you don't trust my judgment about what you're ready for and what I need to do to get there, this won't work," Tim says. His voice is just a little lower than usual, and Gibbs sucks in a breath as he sees the other man begin to find his Dom persona.

"Yessir," Gibbs replies automatically. Tim's eyes widen at the honorific, then he nods in approval.

"Very good. That's what you'll call me. Sir."

Gibbs is spellbound. Tim suddenly has become a Dom. His Dom. Sir.

"What's your yellow safe word?"

"Kevlar, Sir."

"And for red?"

"Sniper, Sir."

"Got it. Gather our presents and go downstairs," Tim orders, then walks away, leaving Gibbs to get up and hurry to comply. Tim goes upstairs and grabs a couple of things, then relieves himself and washes his hands, taking his time before he finally goes down to the basement.

Gibbs has carefully laid out each object across his workbench, and he's standing in the center of the room, back straight, eyes down. Waiting. Tim is aware of Gibbs' bad knee and shoulder. He's already made provisions in his mind and doesn't expect him to kneel. He'll take good care of Gibbs. Of his sub. Tim has to force the smile from his face.

Tim goes to the bench and sets down the items he brought. He nods to himself that Gibbs doesn't attempt to peek but waits passively.

"You are going to talk. You'll respond to my commands, and when I tell you to, you're going to tell me anything I want to know."

"Yessir!"

"Strip."

"Yessir!"

Gibbs takes his clothes off quickly and efficiently and folds them in a neat pile beside him. Tim picks up the lotion he brought down and squirts some in his hands. Then he starts rubbing all over Gibbs.

"You're mine."

"Yessir."

"Every inch of you belongs to me," Tim says. He lists off each body part as he touches him, and Gibbs responds obediently to each statement with his clearly stated, "Yessir."

Tim caresses Gibbs' chest and sides, then glides his hands along each arm before getting more lotion. He rubs Gibbs' legs, then rotates his finger so Gibbs turns around.

When he gets to Gibbs' ass, he squeezes it and parts his cheeks and speaks the words so his breath huffs across the warm valley between.

"Your ass is mine."

"Yessir," Gibbs replies, but there's a catch in his voice this time. Tim pauses and blows across his pucker and delights in the quiver that runs through him. When he leans in and teases Gibbs' entrance with the tip of his tongue, Gibbs' butt clenches in his surprise, blocking Tim's access.

A sharp slap to Gibbs' right cheek reprimands him.

"Your ass is mine and I will do anything I want to it."

"Yes...Sir."

Tim frowns. He gets up and comes around in front of Gibbs.

"Tell me why you hesitated."

"I was surprised, Sir."

"That's why you clenched up, not why you hesitated. Don't make me tell you twice."

"I have never had that done to me before, Sir."

"Tell me who your ass belongs to."

"You, Sir."

Tim waits.

"My ass belongs to you, Sir. You will do anything you want to it."

Tim smiles a little. "Good. Now turn around and bend over. Hold your cheeks spread wide for me. I want to see what belongs to me."

Gibbs obeys, but his face is flushed. He doesn't want to do this. It feels dirty and humiliating and he wants to refuse.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"I don't like this."

"I know. But I like it."

Gibbs shivers. He doesn't reply. Tim starts playing with his asshole, rubbing it, lightly spreading it, studying it. Gibbs breath comes shorter. He hates this! His pride and strong personality are choking him. He wants to scream.

"Stop!" The word fights its way out through clenched teeth. Tim leans in and laps at it, ignoring the request. "No! Stop!"

Tim starts rimming him in earnest. He licks and works the pucker, grunting in pleasure. He can feel the tension coiling the other man tighter and tighter, but he's still standing there, holding his own ass cheeks apart, letting Tim do it.

Gibbs growls. "Damnit, Tim, stop!"

This is a transgression against Tim's explicit order, and must be addressed. Tim points his tongue and shoves it dead center, forcing it inside, just a little, before he stands up.

"You have disobeyed me."

The sub part of Gibbs writhes in shame. Tim watches as he trembles as the two aspects of himself battle.

"Stand up."

"Yessir." Gibbs straightens and resumes his sub posture.

"You have safe words."

"Yessir."

"Since you didn't use them, this is a transgression that will be punished. Tell me what you did that I am punishing you for."

"I used your name instead of calling you Sir as you ordered, Sir."

"That's the explicit part. What's the implicit transgression?"

"I denied you access to my body, which is yours, specifically my ass, which is yours to do with as you please, Sir."

Tim's glad Gibbs didn't dance around it. He knows Gibbs isn't playing at defiance, that he's truly struggling with submitting. Now is Tim's chance to show Gibbs that he's learned what it means to be a loving Dom, to help a sub overcome something.

"You'll receive ten strikes with the paddle. Go brace yourself on the workbench and bend slightly."

"Yessir." Gibbs obeys. He's breathing fast. He loved being paddled by Mike Franks. He knew just the right force to apply. Tim's never even received a paddling from Gibbs, so he may hurt him without intending to. So Gibbs really doesn't know if this will be agony or ecstasy.

"Count them."

"Yessir."

Tim holds the paddle carefully but firmly, like a racquetball racquet. He takes a breath and lets it out as he swings.

Whack!

"One, Sir!"

Whack!

"Two, Sir!"

The strikes are perfection. They hurt, a stinging heat, but the face is perfectly aligned so there's no chance of bruising, and Tim's moved so he's not hitting the exact same spot both times.

Whack!

"Three, Sir!"

He can trust Tim. He's not going to beat him, he's going to care for him as Gibbs cared for Tim.

Whack!

"Four, Sir!"

Tim loves him. Gibbs went against what he told him to do. This punishment is justified.

Whack!

"Five, Sir!"

There's no spots left on his ass that don't burn. Now it's really going to get rough. But he can take it. Tim wouldn't do more than Gibbs can take.

Whack!

"Six, Sir!"

Shit! It hurts. These last four are going to suck.

Whack!

"Seven, Sir!"

Gibbs is getting hard. The pain is beautiful. Tim's giving him exactly what he needs.

Whack!

"Eight, Sir!"

He's speaking through clenched teeth. His ass is on fire! God, he loves it!

"Why are you being punished?" Tim demands. Gibbs ass is fire engine red and has to hurt like hell. Tim's going to give him the last two strikes, but he needs to know if this is accomplishing what he's trying to accomplish.

"I denied you my ass, Sir!"

Tim slides his hand between Gibbs' cheeks and fingers him. Gibbs shudders, but Tim can tell it's pleasure this time.

"I want you to tell me you want me to eat your ass."

"I... Sir, it's not..."

Whack!

"Nine, Sir!"

"Say it. Beg me to lick your asshole."

Gibbs whimpers. "Sir..."

Whack!

"Ten, Sir!"

"Do you think I am going to stop while you're still defying me?"

"I..."

"Either count or beg me to rim you."

"Sir-"

Whack!

"Eleven, Sir!"

Whack!

"Tw-twelve, Sir!"

Tim pauses. Gibbs is panting and his cock has veins standing out all along the length. But he doesn't say anything else.

Whack!

"Thirteen, Sir!"

Whack!

"Fourteen, Sir!"

Whack!

"Ah! Fif-fifteen, Sir!"

"Say it, baby. Say it and I'll stop. Your ass must be on fire, now."

"Yessir, it is, Sir! It feels so good."

"So beg, before it goes too far."

"P-Please, Sir," Gibbs replies. He's falling, dropping into subspace. Sir loves him. Sir will give him what he needs.

"Please what?"

But the words stop in his throat.

Whack!

"Ow! Sixteen, Sir! Please, Sir!"

"Please what?"

"Sir! I... I..."

Whack!

"Aaahh! Seventeen, Sir! Fuck!"

"Beg me to eat you."

Silence. Tears are filling Gibbs' eyes. He can't take anymore!

Whack!

"Please! God, please, Sir! Do anything you want to me! Eat my ass, please! Please, Sir!"

Tim throws the paddle onto the bench and pulls Gibbs upright and into his arms. Gibbs ducks his head beneath Tim's chin and clings to him, his whole body quaking. Tim holds him and gently strokes his head. His hair is soaked with sweat and looks more gunmetal than silver.

After a moment, Tim grabs the small and medium plugs off the bench, along with the lube, and guides Gibbs to the mattress.

"Lay down, sweetheart," Tim says softly.

"Yessir," Gibbs replies, even quieter. He does, laying on his side.

Tim strips down, wanting to meet Gibbs on that level, and pulls two pillows to the middle of the mattress. "Face down, babe."

"Yessir."

When Gibbs is set, Tim kneels between his thighs, which were automatically spread as he positioned himself. Carefully parting Gibbs cheeks, Tim lovingly starts to rim him. Tremors shake him, but he doesn't fight it.

Now that he's accepting what Tim is giving him, Gibbs can admit to himself that it feels amazing. He's already so aroused from the paddling that he's humping the pillows in less than a minute.

"Tell me," Tim orders.

"Sir! It's so good, Sir... Please don't stop," he groans. Tim goes back to it, but reluctantly sits back when he feels Gibbs tightening like he's going to come. Lubing the smaller plug, he inserts it, cautious that he's not stimulating Gibbs' prostate. Still, he moans in pleasure and Tim bites his lip at the sound.

"How's that stretch?"

"More, Sir..."

Tim removes it and presses the medium plug into him. Gibbs tenses at the widest spot, but relaxes when it's past and he's closed on the narrower neck.

"I need you, baby. I need to feel you wrapped around me, and we can't fuck until you're stretched. Suck me, babe. Come here and suck my cock."

"Yessir," Gibbs says instantly, but with a little smirk. Tim laughs, but gasps when Gibbs' talented mouth encompasses him.

"Oh fuck, oh yeah... Oh! Like that! Yesss..." Tim guides him, telling him in no uncertain terms what he likes best, and Gibbs gets lost in the enjoyment of giving his Dom all his attention and trying to the very best of his ability.

It's unbelievably hot having Gibbs behave this way. Tim pushes on his head and Gibbs tries to deepthroat him, but he gags. Tim holds his head there for a long moment, just to remind both of them who's in charge, then he pushes him off.

"Get up, honey," Tim says. Gibbs climbs to his feet and waits. The pose is exactly the same as when Tim came downstairs, but his demeanor is completely different. This is, without a doubt, a submissive waiting on his Dom. Tim rises and kisses him, taking total ownership of the other man's mouth.

When he breaks it off, he repositions Gibbs leaning face down on the workbench. It's almost time to fuck him, and Tim is shaking with anticipation.

"Tell me what you're thinking, babe," Tim orders.

Gibbs is floating. He knows on some vague level that they're playing in the basement, that being bent over his workbench and paddled until he howled was just the way his Dom took him deeper into subspace, but right now he just wants Tim to take him.

"Please, Sir... Please, Sir..." He mutters. A reassuring hand caresses his back and he settles. The hand moves down to his ass, running lightly over the skin that's still hot from the spanking he took. Fingers trail down his crack and he starts panting. The plug is twisted and he groans, then gasps when it's removed. He wants Tim's hard cock to plunge in and use him, to come deep in his gut. He wants it fervently, and he pushes his ass out, trying to demonstrate his need.

Tim smiles at the motion. Gibbs is ready for him, and Tim is more than ready as well. Lubing himself, he moves into position and lines up, rubbing the head over Gibbs' hole over and over. He places one hand on his back.

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you want," Tim encourages.

"You! God! Your cock in my ass, now, please, oh fuck, I need you! Please, please take me! Use me! Fuck my hole and come in my guts, Sir. Please. Aaahhh!"

Tim presses in, and the tightness actually worries him. Didn't he stretch him enough? It's tighter than Jimmy, more like when Gibbs holds him in his fist and squeezes until he's on the edge of pain. But this is nothing like pain; it's more like a whole new universe is opening up, full of the promise of endless ecstasy. Gibbs is arching his back and leaning toward him, so Tim bites his lip and slowly continues until he's flush against his lover's ass. Closing his eyes, he savors the moment. The heat, the sense of being wrapped up, being totally accepted and trusted is idyllic, and he never wants to forget it.

Then Gibbs starts to growl, but chokes it off. Tim laughs and pats his hip. "Say it, sweetheart."

"Please, please move, Sir!"

Tim draws back an inch and then snaps his hips. Gibbs cries out. Tim's euphoric. Gibbs loves it! He repeats it and lets the sounds his lover is making just wash over him.

"More! Harder! Sir! Please!" Gibbs gasps at Tim's pause. Tim shudders but doesn't immediately respond. He rolls his body up on his toes and bumps in. Gibbs is starting to shake.

"Oh, baby, I know you want this. I know you want it fast and hard. But I don't. I want the slowest, most drawn out fuck of my life. And who's this all about?"

Gibbs is struggling. His dominant personality is burning away the peace of subspace, wanting to demand that Tim fuck him. But Tim's right. He asked to submit, and that means making what Tim wants his priority.

Gibbs is thinking too much. Damn! What kind of a Dom is he if he can't even maintain one scene? He leans over, reaches around, and takes a hold of Gibbs' nipples in his fingers. He rubs them lightly, then with increasing pressure.

"Your ass is mine," Tim states flatly. He pinches the nubs and gives a small thrust to his hips. "You're gonna take what I want to give you. And I will only give you what you need, not what you want. You need to surrender to me, but you're not doing it," Tim continues, pinching harder and twisting. "Focus on the pain. Feel how each nip is directly in line with your cock, so when I-" He twists and a tremor runs through Gibbs, "-you can feel it between your legs, can't you? Answer!"

"Yessir!" Gibbs gasps. The words, said in a velvety version of Tim's normal tone, soothe him back down. He drifts, the pain and his full ass his only anchors.

Tim gives him several short thrusts in reward, and keeps pinching his nipples tightly. Glancing to one side, he sees one of the clamps Gibbs gave him, and he grabs it and replaces his fingers with it. The continuous stimulation should help keep Gibbs where Tim wants him. Next time, he'll plan for it better. He grins. Next time...

"Talk, baby. Tell me how it feels. Describe it."

"It's-it's perfect, Sir. You're so long and hard inside me... I want-"

"Ah!" He corrects him. "Describe how it feels." Tim rolls his hips and Gibbs grunts.

"Full. Hot. Possessed. You're everywhere. You're everything! Oh, Sir!"

Tim flicks the clamp and Gibbs jumps. "Oh! So good. Hurts... Goes straight to my dick, Sir, just like you said. Helps..." Tim gives him a short bump, eliciting another gasp. "Helps me focus. Ah!"

Tim is done reveling in the stillness. He draws back until just the head is inside Gibbs' entrance, then smoothly glides back in.

"Aaahh! Yes! Oh fuck! Please sir! Take your pleasure. Do what you want! Use my body!"

"Mmm... Yes, you're right. I'm gonna use you, gonna keep this slow pace for as long as I want, babe. Gonna ride you like a distance race. And you're gonna take it," Tim murmurs, matching words and deeds in long, slow, deep thrusts.

It's exquisite torment. Gibbs wants it harder, faster. He wants to be chased to his climax and come all over himself. But Tim's in charge. He's in control. He's doing it his way, and Gibbs can't begrudge him that. With Tim taking over all responsibility, there's something inside Gibbs that can let go. He hasn't had this in decades, and the tears that spring to his eyes are tears of relief. Tim's relentless in his long, deep strokes, and the tears spill over and course down Gibbs' cheeks. A sob catches in his throat, and Tim sees, and feels and understands.

"Baby... Oh honey, let go. Let it out. Give it to me. You don't have to carry it alone. Let me take it away..." Tim croons, encouraging, loving. A sob rips out of Gibbs, then another, then he's howling and choking and the flood that's been dammed up is released in a torrent as Tim keeps slowly, slowly fucking him, drawing the pain out like poison, the stress of always keeping in control, of being the one in command, the burden of success or failure always so heavy on him slipping away with the endless loving Tim's providing.

When the storm of emotions blows out, Gibbs is empty: the perfect receptacle. Tim speeds up, knowing, understanding, that they're truly equals now. Gibbs provides him with something no one else can, and he's doing the same for Gibbs.

With his left hand, he starts a whisper of motion on Gibbs' cock, while with his right, he removes the clamp. Gibbs twitches with the pain of release and relief from the stimulus on his nipple, but just accepts the change of pace and the new pleasure of having his dick touched. He's relaxed, letting all the feelings just subsume him utterly.

Tim's exalted. This is bliss. They are one in their contentment and he joyfully plunges in faster and harder, the delicate touches on Gibbs' cock firming until he's stroking him in time with the motion of his hips.

They're flying; higher and higher. Tim gasps and pants and speeds further until he's humping like a rabbit, listening to the low, continuous cries of his lover, and then they're cresting, exploding, and falling, the total ecstasy shared and doubled and Tim roars and Gibbs wails and they're even spurting in perfect time with each other, like the heartbeat of the world is expressing itself through them. They are everyone and everything and they are simply, purely one.

Tim hauls them to the mattress and they curl tightly into each other. All their needs are met. All desires fulfilled. There's something in them now that's unified and neither one will ever be the same.

They doze, and when he wakes, Tim nuzzles gently along Gibbs' jaw.

"Mmm. Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, Tim," Gibbs replies. He's come back from subspace all on his own, but Tim's soft murmur brings him back to himself. "I can't ever say thank you enough..."

"You don't have to. We've done for each other what we needed. We'll continue to do that for the rest of our lives."

Gibbs smiles and relaxes into the strong embrace of Tim's arms.

~D/s~

A/N I thought this was the end. I really did. But then another kink entered my imagination, so there was suddenly one more chapter. Then a re-read of Unlikely Associations by cein on reminded me that Jimmy and Gibbs are really fun together, so there's another chapter in the works after chapter 9, now. I don't think I'll list this as complete, maybe ever. It's my neverending story of kink. I hope you'll enjoy sporadic updates when the muse cracks her whip!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warning: fisting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With various crazy dramas that came and went, in life and fanfic, I didn't realize I hadn't posted this. Since its set at New Years, I have allowed myself to be brave (or brazen) and post this at a seasonally appropriate time.

Chapter Nine

"I'm thinking we should do something special for New Year's Eve. Any requests?" Tim says over dinner a few days after Christmas. Gibbs and Tim are more bonded and affectionate than ever with all they've shared in the last few months.

Gibbs has a request, but he's hesitant. Tim frowns at the pause. "Hon? You have an idea, I can tell."

"It's... I'm not sure if it's too much."

Tim smiles. "No such thing. Please tell me?" He makes his best begging puppy eyes. Gibbs laughs.

"Okay. So I really want to, um, to..."

"Just say it."

Gibbs straightens his shoulders and looks right at Tim. "To fist you."

Tim's eyebrows rise. He's taken aback, even a little scared, but he knows how much trust and love they share. "Have you ever done it?"

"No. I just figured since we took all the time to prep you for two at once, that now would be a good time to do it if we're ever going to."

  
"Holy shit, that's..."

Gibbs looks away and shrugs uncomfortably, thinking Tim is judging him.

"...unbelievably fucking hot!"

Gibbs' head snaps back and he stares at Tim for a second before a grin lights his face. "Yeah?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

Gibbs chuckles and reminds himself not to underestimate his lover. "We should probably stretch you good tonight then let you rest until Thursday night."

"Gonna ring in the new year with a bang!"

So after dinner, they head upstairs to have some fun preparing Tim for the stretch of his life.

On Thursday night, they practically race each other home from work. They basically ignored the other team members all day when asked about their plans and really didn't listen when they were told about the dates and parties and things everyone else was doing to celebrate the New Year. They both anxiously look forward to their own private fireworks.

Tim sets the mood in the bedroom with his LED candles. He spreads a big towel across the bed and finds his pants are already restrictive, so he pulls them off. He keeps his boxer briefs on, knowing how much his lover enjoys peeling them off of him.

Gibbs mounts the stairs with an enthusiasm he doesn't think he'll ever get used to that has become normal when playing with Tim and sex. He finds the younger man comparing lubes from the nightstand drawer. Gibbs plucks the correct one from the younger man's hands and puts the others away.

Kissing and making out, encouraging Tim to relax, they're both too eager to wait much. Very soon, Gibbs has Tim spread wide and is starting to finger him properly.

Two fingers are comfortable, three a stretch. Gibbs tucks his pinky and thumb into his palm and carefully eases them in. Tim gasps as he approaches his knuckles, and Gibbs just waits, not pressing further, lightly caressing Tim's thigh.

"Shh, baby. You're okay. Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you," Gibbs croons. Tim takes several deep breaths and lets them out.

"It...it aches like...like it did with both of you in me. I don't know if I can do this," Tim murmurs.

"Just breathe, sweetheart. Relax. You're so beautiful, my love. This is so much trust you've placed in me. I'm never gonna let you down, Tim."

The sweet smile that graces Tim's angelic face makes Gibbs' heart beat faster. He slowly withdraws, shuddering as Tim's hole gapes for him, awaiting his return. Gibbs spends a few minutes tonguing Tim's balls before he applies more lube to his hand.

Tim relaxes under the loving stimulation. When Gibbs' fingers return, he hums with pleasure as they slide inside. The stretch is good this time, all the way up to the widest part. Then he feels that ache that just seems too much and he tenses, whining.

"Tim, babe, you know that I am not gonna push you beyond what you can take. I'm here. I'm right here. Now relax."

Tim trembles. He can't. Then he thinks of a way he can do anything.

"Use your Dom voice. Order me to relax, to let you in. My body will do anything you tell it in that voice," Tim confesses breathlessly. Gibbs wants to head slap himself for not thinking of it sooner. He takes a deep breath himself and finds his Dom mindset.

"I want in, boy. Relax and let me take you. Relax!" Gibbs orders, and the pressure on his hand eases. "Yeah, that's it. Let me in, Tim. I own you. Say it!"

"You-you own me. You c-can do anything you want to me."

"Your ass is mine! Relax. Say it. Beg for it."

"Yes! My ass is yours. Please, please do anything you want. Fist me, fuck me, stretch me... Anything. Anything you want," Tim gasps. He's not quite in subspace, but Gibbs' commanding tone has him grovelling mentally.

He's relaxed. Gibbs can feel he's ready, and he's about to burst with having his own deep fantasy fulfilled. He withdraws an inch or so, then avidly watches as he pushes in, sliding past his knuckles into Tim's heated body, his hand disappearing and the ring of muscle slipping down to grip Gibbs' wrist. "Ohmygod, Tim..." He whispers. "Oh, yes... You're amazing... Oh god, I love you so much."

It's more than two cocks. Its a fullness unlike anything Tim has ever experienced. All he is is completely wrapped up in the hand of his lover inside him. Nothing else exists and the slightest movement of Gibbs' hand sends tremendous pleasure through him.

Gibbs isn't aware of the tears that are slowly tracking down his cheeks. He starts to wriggle his hand just a tiny bit, and Tim's response is to make sounds Gibbs has never heard. They are glorious.

"Oh baby..." Gibbs breathes. He rotates his hand slowly and and Tim cries out ecstatically.

"Gibbs! YES!" Tim's body is erupting like there's an earthquake happening within him. He can feel it everywhere, from the top of his scalp to his toes that are popping as they curl tight. It's not an orgasm from his cock, it's somehow everywhere at once, and it's going on and on and on...

Gibbs has never seen anything so incredible. Tim is having some kind of transcendent climax, and Gibbs cannot stop gazing at him and just twisting his hand so slightly, keeping the ecstasy going. Gibbs is panting and his cock is ready to explode from what he's witnessing.

Tim's face is turning almost purple, so Gibbs knows he's got to stop. Reluctantly, he ceases movement. Tim huffs like he's sprinted ten miles, and his coloring subsides, but only to a bright pink. Then he starts crying. Gibbs rubs his side, worried and trying to soothe him.

"Oh god... Why'd you stop?!"

Gibbs barks a laugh. "Didn't want you to have an aneurysm. Jesus, baby, this is amazing..."

"Please...please... More... Move, love, please!"

Gibbs does. Any Tim is skyrocketing back into orbit; flying, falling, incinerating...

Gibbs can't stand it. He takes ahold of his own cock, and in less than a minute he's shouting and coming all over Tim's cock and balls. And as soon as he's done, he uses the semen to lubricate and he starts to jack Tim off.

The moment he touches Tim's cock, though, Tim screams. It's just too much. Gibbs lets go immediately and Tim practically convulses. His face is getting dangerously dark again, and Gibbs reluctantly starts to withdraw. Tim's cries become piteous, but once Gibbs' hand is free, he goes back to stroking Tim off, and Tim comes so much that Gibbs is amazed.

Tugging the towel from under Tim, Gibbs wipes him off completely, wipes the oily lube from his hand, and then lays down next to Tim, who is dazed.

"Sweetie? You okay?" Gibbs asks after a few minutes of gently petting Tim as he holds him.

"Hmm. Gibbs?"

"Right here."

"You have really good ideas."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Tim isn't sure he'll be walking without a hitch for the first days of the new year, but he's positive that this was totally worth it.


End file.
